Revenge of the King
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are in love... but whenever Yuki is alone with Tohru, something goes insanely wrong and Tohru is the one who is getting hurt... What is in store for Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, and the rest of the Juunishi? YukixTohru
1. First Love

He looked at her from across the classroom. The light from the window caught her hair perfectly. Oh how he wished he could hold her and run his fingers through her golden-brown hair. Amidst his daydream, she turned to him with a strange look on her gentle face.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" Tohru mouthed as a blush rose to her cheeks. Yuki didn't change his expression until he saw that he was making Tohru uncomfortable. He turned away with a violent blush on his cheeks. Yuki Sohma was not one to express his emotions openly in public. He desperately tried to avoid all the girls in school…. especially his goddamn fan club. But all that was beginning to change when Tohru Honda stepped into his life.

"Yuki-kun are you feeling alright?" Tohru asked with concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Tohru I am perfectly alright," Yuki said as the two walked home that afternoon.

"Well today in class you were just staring into space. Do you need to tell me something? I mean you can talk to me about anything I'll always be there," Tohru said as she absently grabbed his hand. In that instant, Yuki let out a small gasp and he began to blush. Tohru saw the look on his face, released his hands and ran.

"Tohru wait! Where are you going?" Yuki frantically tried to catch up with her, but she had gotten a decent head start. He was so disappointed at the way she ran…. What did he do? Yuki stepped out of his thoughts just in time to see Tohru trip in the woods and fall.

"Gahh! Ouch my ankle!" Tohru began to cry. That's all she could think of doing. She didn't know what was going through her head when she had grabbed Yuki's hands. She was just happy, that's the only way she could describe it. Gasping for air, Yuki caught up and knelt on the rocky ground by Tohru.

"Oh no! Tohru did you hurt yourself?" Yuki panicked, and without thinking he scooped Tohru in his arms and began trudging back home.

"Why did you run away from me Tohru?" Yuki asked with hurt eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean you made this face when I grabbed your hand and I didn't want to make you feel awkward," Tohru said meekly. She noticed how firm and protective Yuki was holding her. She kept in mind that as long as she didn't hug back, he wouldn't turn into a rat.

"Oh Tohru, you never make me feel awkward or uncomfortable. I would never feel that way about you. Its just that I've never held someone's hand before." Tohru noted how serious Yuki was about this. And the fact that there was love in his voice made it the all better. They finally arrived at Shigure Sohma's house. No one seemed to be home. Yuki gently laid Tohru down on the couch and slowly removed her shoes and socks. Tohru's left ankle was swollen and sensitive to the touch.

"Oh no!" Tohru said with worry in her voice.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Yuki sounded very concerned and Tohru didn't want him to worry. Tohru smiled at his worried face.

"O-oh no, it's not that its actually numb right now. But how am I going to take care of you and Shigure-kun and Kyo-kun? I can't cook and clean like this." Tohru seemed very troubled.

Yuki sighed. "You care for us to much you know that?" Yuki then set to work. He made sure Tohru was comfortable as he iced and elevated her ankle. Yuki then began to cook and prepare the house before dinner.

"Aww, Yuki you are such a sweetheart, you know that?" Yuki acknowledged her with one of his genuine smiles he reserved especially for her.

"After all you do to take care of us, this is no problem," Yuki continued to make dinner. Tohru looked at Yuki in adoration. He is so sweet, she thought to herself. Just then, Shigure and Kyo walked in the door.

"Tohru it smells wonderful in here!" said a very excited Shigure, only to see Tohru smiling meekly on the couch and Yuki placing food on the table.

"Well I guess I mean Yuki it smells great in here," Shigure said trying to grasp hold of what was going on.

"What the hell did you do this time you idiot?" Kyo said with a smirk but a hint of worry on his face.

"Kyo! This is no time to be fighting with Yuki," Shigure said in a weary voice.

"Too bad I was talking to Tohru," Kyo smirked some more at his sarcasm. Tohru looked towards the ground face flushed with embarrassment. She felt hurt at Kyo's rudeness. This just angered Yuki to an uncontrollable level.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you stupid cat?! Say anything you want to or about me but, especially when Tohru is hurt, do NOT insult her!" Yuki was practically screaming. Kyo was barely fazed at the affect his remark had on Yuki. Soon enough the rat and cat were at each other's throats. Shigure knelt beside Tohru on the couch and asked what had happened.

"My dear what happened to you?" Shigure asked in a worried voice.

"Oh its nothing. Clumsy me tripped and fell," she gave Shigure a smile and assured him she was all right. Yuki and Kyo were still fighting.

"Why the hell do you care so much?!" Kyo screamed back at Yuki.

"Because you dumbass! You can't say stuff like that about a young lady! Have you no sense of pride?" Yuki just glared back. Tohru couldn't take it. For once she would like a quiet meal without Yuki and Kyo bickering, just once.

"Please stop," Tohru intervened with a smile. "Fighting about something like this is so… pointless." Then all four of the members of the household sat down for a quiet meal. There was hardly any talking. After the meal was finished, Yuki and Kyo began to clean up. Shigure then saw Tohru try to get up off the couch.

"No Tohru you sit back down. You should not be putting any pressure on your injury at this state. You'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight. Shigure had made his point loud and clear. Tohru found it useless to protest so Shigure brought her some blankets and then went to bed. Kyo followed soon after.

"Good night everyone! Pleasant dreams!" Shigure shouted down the stairs. Tohru had made herself comfortable. But she saw Yuki come to sit beside her.

"Yuki-kun, you should really get some rest. You've had an eventful day," Tohru insisted but Yuki paid no attention to her pleas.

"No Tohru this was basically all my fault. I'll stay up with you until you're comfortable enough to go to sleep." Tohru began her protests again but he placed a finger on her lips.

"How about we watch some TV to relax ourselves?" Yuki said grabbing the remote control and started to flip through the channels. All Tohru could do was stare at him. Yuki had been so worried about…. her. Tohru just smiled at her thoughts. Yuki looked over at her and began to laugh.

"What is it?" Yuki chuckled.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to thank you for fussing over me this afternoon." Tohru gave him a soft smile. Yuki smiled back and thought how lucky he was to be taking care of this angel. He had finally chosen a Japanese flick to watch. As they watched the film silently, Yuki looked over at Tohru who seemed cold. He slowly wrapped his arm around her. This was unlike Yuki. She was startled by his touch. She went and got comfortable against him. She laid her head down on his chest. POOF! Yuki turned into a rat.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki, that kind of ruined the moment." Tohru giggled. POOF! Yuki was back in his human form… only with no clothes. Tohru turned her head towards the couch blushing. Yuki ran upstairs to go get dressed. And soon enough, he came back with a plain white T-shirt and flannel PJ pants. They resumed their awkward position only not so close as before.

"Yuki you're so sweet," Tohru said with a smile.

"You know Tohru, there is something I wanted to tell you back in the woods," Yuki stammered beginning to flush. But Tohru had fallen into a soft sleep. Yuki sighed as he fell into a dreamy slumber of his own, arm still lying on Tohru's waist. Neither of them realizing someone was watching from the safety of the shadows.


	2. Behind the Shadows

Yuki woke up to someone rummaging in the kitchen. He almost forgot Tohru was resting on his chest before he got up. He laid her back on the couch as gently as he could and went into the kitchen. There he found Kyo looking through the cabinets and the fridge. Oh, Yuki thought, he must be looking for something to eat.

"What are you looking at you friggen rat?" Kyo was cranky, as he always was this early in the morning. Not quite awake, Kyo's question startled Yuki.

"I just came to make breakfast because Tohru-san can't," Yuki made a move for the fridge but Kyo quickly blocked his path. "Listen. I'm tired just let me do this as a favor for Tohru," Yuki said annoyed with Kyo's arrogant behavior.

"No, you listen. Your food sucks!" Kyo said. This just made Yuki more irritable.

"Alright then… You make breakfast this morning," Yuki said in a whisper making sure not to wake Tohru.

"That's what I was doing!" Kyo said hotly as he turned his back to Yuki and resumed preparing the tea. Yuki went back to the couch. Kyo had gotten him into a sour mood. He lifted Tohru's head softly and placed it back to where it was on his chest. Tohru shifted her position on him and her arm slid down his leg. This made Yuki shudder. He couldn't take it. Looking at her made him melt inside. He laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep, they were breathing in time to one another. Shigure trudged down the stairs, still groggy and half awake, saw Tohru and Yuki asleep together in the darkness.

"Hmm… interesting," Shigure smirked and marched his way into to see Kyo struggling over some rice balls. "Umm, Kyo what are you doing?" Shigure said trying to stifle a laugh.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make breakfast for you, you ungrateful dog!" Kyo said frustrated. "Breakfast is ready!" Kyo shouted, which was very unnecessary seeing as Shigure's house was small. Tohru was scared to death as she heard Kyo shout. She succeeded in nothing but falling of the couch. Yuki jumped awake to.

"How did you get down there?" Yuki groaned rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Well… I don't really know I think Kyo screamed something. Right then Kyo screamed again.

"BREAKFAST!" Kyo shouted a whole lot louder than the last time.

"Alright we got it, you damn cat" Yuki muttered under his breath. He hated it when Kyo felt like he could do whatever he wanted all the time. He was in a terrible mood. He helped Tohru up and walked her over to the table.

"How does your ankle feel?" Shigure asked Tohru as he munched on a rice ball.

"Oh! It feels so much better! I think I might be able to walk on it today," Tohru seemed very awake and sunny when she replied compared to the other sleepy and cranky souls in the house. "Kyo-kun did you make breakfast today? You did an excellent job thank you!" Tohru gave him a smile. In truth, his onigiri would never amount to Tohru's. His were lumpy and falling apart. Tohru's were always in that perfect oval shape.

"Well its no problem," Kyo said while eating a rice ball of his own. Breakfast that morning was very much like dinner the last evening, barely any talking. Yuki announced that he would clean up and Kyo went to sunbathe on the roof. Shigure helped Tohru limp to her room so she could change.

"Now, you get dressed and I think Yuki said he was going to bring you to the doctor's. I'm off to run some errands!!!" Shigure left the house and drove off. Tohru chose a jean skirt and a light blue blouse. She hobbled down the stairs to meet Yuki who helped her walk out to the car. They started their drive.

"I feel terrible Tohru. I hate to see you hurt I feel so… bad," Yuki felt ashamed for what had happened. It was his fault that Tohru had run. Why did he act all surprised when she held his hand? He was enjoying it. He loved it when Tohru brushed by or looked at him. He felt a different adoration for her. He had that feeling saved just for her. He was deep in his thought not noticing that they were already in the Sohma estate. Yuki parked his car just outside the Sohma gate. Yuki helped Tohru out of the car and walked her to Hatori's apartment.

"Oh Yuki is everything alright? When you called you seemed so worried." Hatori welcomed the pair inside and poured each of them a cup of tea.

"Sorry for the scare, but Tohru had fallen yesterday and hurt her ankle. We don't know how bad it is," Yuki set Tohru down on the couch.

"Oh Yuki-kun I'm sure its completely alright, it just hurts from the fall yesterday," Tohru said as she took off her shoes and socks. Hatori knelt beside her and looked at her foot.

"The way Yuki described your fall, your ankle should be shattered right now. I mean your bone structure is so frail. It's a miracle that your ankle is still intact although you have minor fractures in some areas. But that will heal in no time at all. I'll go get some tape," Hatori ran a finger across her ankle for a reflex test. Yuki suddenly couldn't breathe. Pain raced through him. This had never happened when anyone touched Tohru before.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Hatori looked at him worried.

"Oh I'm fine, must've eaten to much this morning that's all," Yuki stared at Hatori in the most uncomfortable way.

"I'll go get that tape now," Hatori bustled off through the kitchen. Yuki didn't know what happened. Did he love Tohru that much as to be pained at the sight of another man touching her? No, it was so much different then that. It was a pain so deep down in the places where he kept all of his fears and regrets. He didn't know what made him feel that way. Yuki took a seat beside Tohru as they waited for Hatori to return.

"I feel terrible for causing you this discomfort Tohru," Yuki seemed very distressed. He worried about Tohru all yesterday. He was struck with guilt.

"Yuki-kun don't worry about me please. It's alright accidents happen," she touched his arm in a sign of comfort. Hatori came back with the medical tape and began to wrap Tohru's foot. He also offered her a small bottle.

"Take these once in the morning and once in the evening, they'll help with the pain," Hatori gave her a glass of water and said that she should start her treatment by taking one of the pills now. Yuki did not trust that bottle. He couldn't look at Tohru as she effortlessly swallowed the pill. It didn't feel right. He just didn't know what was wrong.

"Now I think you should go. I am expecting company soon," Hatori walked them out the door. Yuki helped Tohru into the car.

Hatori watched the two leave together. He uncurled on the couch and he transformed. His image was not of the dragon but of Akito.

"Damn that was close. He basically saw through that disguise. I'll have to cloak myself far more this time. I wonder how he noticed there was something different. But never mind that what concerns me more is how he is always with that girl. It disgusts me how he fusses over her. As long as she takes those pills she won't love and care for any of the Sohma's any longer," Akito walked out of Hatori's apartment and assumed his walk down to his own household.

On the drive home, Yuki was lost in his thoughts. Why was there such an odd presence in Hatori's apartment? It wasn't like Hatori to act in such a way. He was being pulled away from his sub-conscious as he found Tohru's hand on his own.

"Yuki-kun, you can't worry about me like that. You don't have to," Tohru stared at him. Oh if she knew how much he did worry and care about her, Yuki thought.

"Oh Tohru," Yuki sighed so she couldn't hear. Yuki pulled into the driveway and helped Tohru limp inside the house. When they got inside they had found an opened note on the table.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru,

Aya invited me to the lake house

This morning when I was on my errand

I am with Hatori and Aya for

The rest of the week

Stay out of trouble you 3!!!

With love, Shigure.

Yuki froze. This explained why he felt so abnormal in Hatori's apartment. Hatori wasn't really there! Someone had disguised himself as Hatori and somehow knew that they were going to be there.

"Yuki get in here!" Yuki ran into the living room to find Kyo in his orange cat form and Tohru collapsed on the floor beside him unconscious.


	3. Bad Luck

POOF! Kyo turned back into his human form.

"What happened?" Yuki asked staring at Tohru's body on the floor in complete shock.

"I have no idea! She just came into the kitchen, started to close her eyes and she started to fall. I went to go catch her, she fell onto me and I changed!" Kyo explained as he pulled a shirt over his head. Yuki made one vital connection at that point. It was the pills she took! Yuki thought to himself, his mind was racing. Yuki slipped Tohru's purse off her shoulders and began to go through it.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" an astonished Kyo looked at Yuki's bold action.

"I'm not doing anything like that you pervert! Hatori gave her some pills to take for the pain in her ankle. He gave her a pill to take for the ride home, I think that's what made her pass out. I don't think these are really painkillers," Yuki pulled out the bottle and threw into the trash bin.

"Help me get her onto the couch," Yuki motioned for Kyo to help him lift Tohru from the kitchen to the living room.

"I'll call Shigure and tell him what happened," Kyo went to the kitchen and dialed the number to the lake house. He heard Kyo's abrupt greeting and then conversation erupted between Kyo and Shigure. He turned back to the unconscious girl that lay before him. He lifted a finger to her forehead and traced down her jaw line. He sighed.

"Why couldn't have trusted my instincts? Why is it that whenever you're around me things go from bad to worse? When he touched you I knew something was wrong but I couldn't speak up, I don't know why," Yuki looked at Tohru. All he could think about was the night before when they had fallen asleep. Tohru had fallen asleep in his arms. He never thought he would be able to get that close to any woman he would love. It was his dream come true and even though they weren't as close as he would've liked, it was simple bliss. He took her hand and felt her heart beat pulsing through her; it was at a slow and steady beat. Yuki's heart was racing at a rapid speed. He saw a small smile stretch across her porcelain face.

"Yuki, Shigure said that he couldn't come up until the end of the weekend so it was—" Kyo saw Yuki holding Tohru's hand. Instead of going into the living room he stood in the kitchen doorway and watched what was happening. He watched Yuki lean down over Tohru's face and place a soft kiss on her lips. Kyo stood in shock, was he imagining this?

"I love you Tohru Honda," Yuki whispered to himself. He released his grasp on Tohru's hand and lifted his head. He saw Tohru's eyes flutter. She saw his handsome face. But as she started to wake up there was a painful throbbing all throughout her head. She closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, drifting off into a deep sleep.

When Tohru woke up again the house was dark. She looked over at the clock and it read 11:04 PM. The throbbing in her head didn't cease. She looked around her there were blankets and towel all over her face. There were towels and a bowl of water on the table beside her. Aww, they must have worried when I fell back asleep, Tohru thought. She tried to sit up so she could go to her room and sleep. As soon as she sat up she heard the creak of the door opening. She wondered if it was Kyo coming in from the rooftop. But Kyo doesn't have long hair like that Tohru thought to herself. Tohru saw the very slender frame of someone sneaking around in the kitchen. She pulled a blanket over her head. Tohru heard the steps coming closer until they came to a stop. She pulled the blanket down and there was a man standing over her.

"N-no---!" The man put his hand over her mouth to muffle Tohru's screams.

"I have warned you to stay away from this family many times...You can't help us! Stay away we are cursed and only the cursed stay together. We can't have you finding out anymore about the Juunishi. I can't afford it," the stranger whispered angrily in her ear as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. When Tohru saw the needle she froze. She felt the prick pierce her skin and the cold liquid surge through her muscle. She tried to get away from the strangers cold hands, but she was paralyzed… she couldn't move. Her head felt all cloudy and she was coming in and out of focus. The last thing Tohru saw was the stranger's smiling face as she passed out.

Yuki awoke from a nightmare sweating uncontrollably. Sitting up in his bed, he gasped for air. He dreamt of Akito hurting the one person he loved. That's all he saw Akito chuckling as Tohru lay dead on the floor of… Shigure's house. Making that connection, he knew something was wrong. Ever since he felt sick at Hatori's apartment. What he didn't know was if he was back to having the same old nightmares of Akito beating him to near death, but this time his nightmares involved Akito hurting Tohru. He didn't understand. He got up and walked downstairs for a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen, his entire body went cold. He could barely breathe. A darkness hung over the downstairs like smog that filled his lungs. Yuki staggered into the living room to sit down. When he looked towards the couch, Tohru lay there limp blood dripping down her arm. He frantically tried to shake her awake.

"Tohru! Tohru wake up please!" Yuki didn't realize how loud he was shouting. He was in panic mode. Tohru wasn't breathing and her pulse was faint. He heard Kyo come running down the stairs.

"Yuki what the hell! Do you know what time it is? What's wrong?" Kyo came into the living room and saw Yuki go into a spasm. Once that happened Yuki was having trouble breathing.

"T-Tohru is d-dy-dying," Yuki choked out in exasperated gasps of air.

"Well we can't just sit here you moron! We have to help her! Try and get her awake, I'm calling 911!" Kyo sprinted into the kitchen to find the phone.

Sooner than Yuki thought, ambulance sirens were head from not so far away. In a matter of minutes EMTs strapping Tohru into a stretcher. Kyo came to Yuki and told him what he was going to do.

"Yuki, you have to go with Tohru to the hospital. I'm going down to the lake house to get Shigure off his lazy ass and tell him what happened," Kyo grabbed the car keys off the table and went out the door. Yuki climbed into the ambulance and saw that Tohru already had an IV attached to her arm and doctors were already committing to CPR and monitoring her heartbeat.

They got to the hospital in no time at all. When they entered the emergency wing of the hospital, nurses would not let Yuki accompany Tohru to the emergency room. It was around 2:00 in the morning when a nurse came into the waiting room with a cup of tea for Yuki. He accepted it but did not take a sip from it, instead he placed it on the table. He couldn't eat or sleep, how could she expect Yuki to drink.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Yuki's face was pale and there were bags under his violet bloodshot eyes.

"Well if you didn't call when you did she would surely not have survived," the nurse looked at Yuki's worried face.

"What happened to her? I mean what was wrong?" Yuki asked as he thought back to a couple hours before. Kyo had to calm him down. He had broken down while Kyo remained in control. That was going to hurt him later in the day. He looked back at the nurse who started to speak.

"Well at first we didn't know what was wrong. They took a look at her upper arm and saw that it was infected. The doctors concluded that a syringe that was shot into her arm by an inexperienced hand caused the infection. They ran tests on her systems and everything was ok but her blood stream. There were high levels of poison in her blood system," Yuki froze. Why was someone hurting Tohru? Or, were they trying to get to him? Yuki was deep in thought. And why was it that whenever Tohru got hurt he always had a sense that something was wrong? He came back into reality and the nurse had already gone up. Luckily she wasn't that far away.

"Wait! May I go see her?" Yuki jogged toward the nurse who nodded and led him down a hallway to where Tohru's room was.

Tohru stirred in her sleep. She felt air going in and out of her mouth feeding her lungs but she couldn't feel her mouth moving to breathe. There was something pumping oxygen into her. She must be in a hospital! Tohru thought to herself. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Every single time she attempted to get up all these terrible pictures flashed through her head. They were all of the Sohma family. Kisa and Hiro were being ripped apart form each other. They were being abused. Ayame and Shigure looked tired and weary, not a smile to be seen on their aged faces. Rin was locked away in a room with a knife by her wrist. Hatsuharu was black and blue from bruises. Momiji had scars all over his arms and legs and he was sitting by himself crying. Yuki-kun had gotten even paler and his wrist was swollen and there were bruises all over his body. And Kyo-kun, poor Kyo-kun was locked away in a cellar where there was no sunshine. He looked so unhappy, so miserable. His soul must have been torn apart. Tohru couldn't handle it. There was one more image. It was Akito laughing maniacally. She was so afraid. She finally willed herself to open her eyes. Her face was tear stained. She must have been crying all the while she saw those images.

The nurse showed Yuki to Tohru's room and he entered. And there was Tohru, sitting up in her bed crying so hard. When he saw her sad face he ran to her side and took her into his arms. POOF! Yuki was a rat once again.

"Oh Yuki it was terrible! It was the worst dream I've ever had, you were all s-so un-h-happy," She hugged the rat close to her chest and continued to cry. She was gasping for air between each sob. POOF! He was back into human form on the floor beside the bed. He had never seen Tohru so sad. Kyo and Shigure walked through the door soaked from the rain. They ignored the half naked Yuki on the floor and desperately tried to comfort Tohru.


	4. Confession

The sun shone through the blinds of Tohru's window onto Tohru's hospital bed. Shigure had fallen asleep in his chair with a stack of release papers on his lap half signed. His spectacles were sliding down the bridge of his nose as he snored softly. Kyo was leaning on his elbows, his head resting in his hands. His scarlet eyes that were always tense and fierce were now calm and distant. He was deep in thought. He looked over to Yuki who was staring at Tohru. He was in a daze.

"Yuki, what happened to her?" Kyo had to break the sleepless silence between them. Not breaking his gaze on Tohru, Yuki answered.

"The doctors said the she was injected with a deadly poison. Her upper arm was infected at the injection sight," Yuki managed in a hoarse whisper. There was another pause. He could tell Kyo was uncomfortable because of the silence. But he had no energy to taunt him. The only noise present in the room was the steady beeping of Tohru's heart monitor and the soft whirring of the central air vent.

"Listen Yuki, what's wrong? You've been acting so panicky and not yourself for these past couple of days. I mean I've been a little on end to, but you've almost gone over the edge," Kyo was feeling strange lately and he didn't know why, but it seemed to be affecting Yuki the most. Yuki picked up his head slowly and looked at Kyo with tired eyes.

"And why exactly… do you care?" With almost no emotion at all, Yuki resumed his gaze over Tohru. He saw her turn over to her other side. She moved once again. After other constant stirrings, Tohru finally sat up, her eyes were squinted, and she was trying to adjust to the light in the room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What shall I make for breakfast this morning?" Tohru looked over at Yuki and Kyo glaring at one another over the hospital bed. She took another glance around the room.

"Oh, silly me," Tohru giggled, "We aren't home," Yuki looked up at her smiling face, her giggle was so contagious it just made him smile.

"Honda-san you are to good to us," Yuki said smiling still staring into her ecstatic eyes. Shigure had woken up; the release papers on his lap had fallen onto the floor in a big mess.

"I'll help you pick those up," Tohru made a quick movement to get off the bed.

"N-no! Tohru! Don't get off the bed!" Kyo looked around at the tubes that were still attached to Tohru. He saw the IV stand come flying forward because of her quick movement. He caught the stand and lightly shoved Tohru onto the bed.

"Stay in the bed until they unhook you," Kyo said. It took all of his energy trying to be as calm as possible. Mean while Yuki was on the floor helping Shigure pick up the papers.

"I-I'm sure you all are very tired. You can go home you know I bet they'll let you take the papers with you and you can finish them after you sleep and have breakfast. I'm sorry for keeping you all up worrying over me," she looked down at the bed sheets trying to look anywhere but at the members of the Sohma family. Yuki was struck with guilt. Why did they make her feel this way? How can she just ignore the fact that she's the one who's hurt and feel like she is burdening us? She could never burden us… she does everything.

It was around noontime and there was very minimal talking as Tohru had slept. She felt weary after they drained the poison from her blood. Kyo and Yuki had not left Tohru's side for the whole day; they did not sleep, eat or drink anything.

"Ah, I'm finally finished," Shigure said as he put the final signature on the last line. He restacked the papers into a neat pile and took off his glasses.

"I'm going to go find a nurse to give these papers to and bring the car around. You to help gather Tohru's things and have a doctor make sure she is good to leave," With that Shigure stepped out the door. Kyo had found a doctor that could take all the tubes and wires away from Tohru. Yuki handed Tohru her clothes and took the rest of her things with him.

"We'll be outside the door so you can get dressed," Yuki said as he and Kyo went out the door. Tohru sighed when the boys had left. I feel terrible for having Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun worry about me so much. Yuki must be exhausted and Kyo must be in more of a sour mood than he usually is.

"Why does she think she is such a burden on us?" Yuki thought aloud not directing his question to anyone. But Kyo felt obliged to answer.

"I have no idea, but I don't understand why she has to feel that way," Kyo answered Yuki bluntly. During this conversation neither one of them heard Tohru come out the door.

"I-its because—" Tohru's face was hidden by her bangs. Yuki and Kyo stared at her with surprised eyes. She continued.

"Its because ever since my mother died, I not only lost things but I received them as well," Tohru's eyes started to well up with tears. The two boys looked extremely confused.

"I have friends like Uo-chan and Hana-chan always at my side, worrying about my well being and supporting me. I have a family, they aren't always there for me but I still have a family. I met Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun and Shigure-san, who gave me a home… and a second family that I could care for, and they could care for me. I-I don't want to be trouble to any of you, I just want you all to be comfortable and content all of the time. I'm always worried about every one of you because… because: I love you," Tohru had tears streaming down her face at this point. She was sobbing uncontrollably; she went to go sit down. Yuki and Kyo could only stare in astonishment at the confession the girl before them had just made.

"Honda-san," Yuki gasped out in awe. That's all that he could think of, never before had any of the two boys heard someone say they had loved them and meant it because it was passed their looks. Tohru then got up and began to walk away but someone had grabbed her hand, it was Kyo.

"The exit is this way and we have to wait for Shigure to get the car," Kyo said as he lightly swung her around and plopped her on the chair in the waiting room. Yuki came beside her carrying her things. They all sat down and almost as if it was practiced, Kyo and Yuki kissed Tohru's cheek in unison. There was a rose colored blush on her cheeks. Normally she would've panicked, but this time it felt, right. They saw Shigure's car pull up at the front doorway and they proceeded outside of the hospital. Each boy was holding one of Tohru Honda's hands. I must be the luckiest girl in the world! She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

The minute they all got home Tohru had put her things away in her room and began to cook and clean. She made a magnificent ochechi for everyone that evening, even Kyo didn't complain. This dinner was full of laughter and conversation. Soon everyone had finished. Kyo went up to the roof because it was the first night it hadn't rained. This meant the Yuki and Tohru were left to clean up.

"Tohru are you sure you are alright?" Shigure asked as he began to climb up the stairs.

"O-oh, yes I'm fine!" Tohru shouted up the stairs when Shigure went to bed.

Tohru was at the sink washing dishes while Yuki was collecting the rest of the dishes. He had a pile of plates in his hand ready to be washed so he started towards the sink.

"Here are the last dishes," Yuki said going to set them down on the counter next to the sink. But Kyo's shoes were strewn in the middle of the kitchen floor. Yuki had tripped over them and the dishes fell to the ground and shattered. Tohru looked over to see what had happened only to look at the face of Yuki tackling her to the ground.

"Uhn!" Tohru hit the floor on her back. Her hands were wet and soapy so she couldn't hold herself up. Yuki had landed on top of her, he had wrapped his hands around her to try and break the fall but it was useless. POOF! His rat form lay motionless on Tohru's stomach. She got up with Yuki in her hands and panicked.

"Aah! Yuki-kun! Umm…" She didn't know what to do so she grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped the poor rat in it. She set him on the table. As she waited for Yuki to turn back into his human form, she started to clean up the glass. She discarded the large pieces into the barrel and started to look around for the little ones, she didn't want anyone to get a piece stuck in their foot. POOF! Yuki came back to human form and slowly got dressed while Tohru attempted to continue the tedious work of picking up broken dishes.

"Ahh," Tohru had sliced her finger on a jagged piece of glass. She reached up into the cabinet and looked around for the band-aids.

"Tohru are you alright? I mean, I didn't mean to trip and—oh that stupid cat!" Yuki muttered in an aggravated tone under his breath.

"O-oh I-I'm fine, are you OK? It looked like you hit the floor really hard," Tohru turned to Yuki and her concerned face went into a panic.

"GAHH! Yuki your face! Oh d-dear you're bleeding!" Tohru grabbed the first aid kit that was on the table and Yuki's hand pulling him towards the couch.

"It's ok, I'm sure its no big deal. It probably just got cut on the glass," Yuki said reaching under his right eye where it was burning. There was on his fingertips.

"No Yuki-kun you must sit down. Let me take care of it," Tohru gave him a worried look, which only made him sit down faster. She sat close to him as she worked on cleaning up the slice. Yuki enjoyed the delicate touch she had on his face. She is being so gentle and soft, Yuki thought smiling.

"There we go," Tohru said as she placed the band-aid on his right cheek over the cut signaling that she was done.

"Thank you so much, you didn't really need to do that though," Yuki wasn't used to such care and affection from anyone.

"Oh! One more thing," Tohru leaned over to Yuki's face and placed a light kiss on the band-aid. "I hope it feels better soon," Tohru said as she went to go put the first aid kit back in the cabinet. He was blushing and he didn't care, this was probably the only thing he needed to get better.

"Well Yuki-kun we better go get some rest. After all, we do have school tomorrow," Tohru said as she headed for the room. "Goodnight!" Tohru said cheerily.

"Good night, Honda-san," Yuki said as he passed her room. He ran his finger over the band-aid on his cheek. The cut didn't burn like it did before.


	5. A Dream and A Letter

The morning was filled with the sounds of alarms ringing of the three teenagers living in Shigure Sohma's house. Kyo came down the stares yawning and headed for the fridge where his "off limits" carton of milk awaited him. Yuki was already at the table, waiting for breakfast, half asleep.

"Sorry for the wait," Tohru said as she set the table and began to lay the food out on it so everyone could serve themselves.

"Oh Tohru another excellent breakfast prepared as usual," Shigure said complimenting Tohru.

"Oh it nothing at all. I'm glad you liked it," Tohru said with a smile as she went to take her seat. On her way to the table, Tohru slipped on one of the mats laid out on the floor. Yuki, who was still half asleep, lazily reached out a hand and grabbed Tohru's apron permitting her not to fall. Yuki then resumed sleeping at the table waiting to walk to school.

"So, rat boy, whatcha do to your face?" Kyo asked sarcastically. Yuki glared at him from across the table.

"If you had a brain yourself, you would have noticed I have a cut, nothing more nothing less," Yuki replied dryly and continued to eat. Tohru just smiled, I guess that little bonding the three of us had at the hospital this weekend was all a one-time thing. They were just trying to make me feel better, she thought to herself.

"I'll be right back, just going to get something from the kitchen," Kyo announced as he stood up and entered the kitchen. Kyo brought back a pitcher of water. Yuki, who had fallen asleep on the table was unaware that Kyo had snuck behind him. Tohru had already taken the majority of the dishes to wash them. So Kyo was behind Yuki with the pitcher of water. He slowly dumped the whole thing over Yuki's head.

"Ahh! It's cold!" Yuki woke up startled and soaking wet.

"W-what happened?!" Tohru came into the living room and saw Kyo on the ground laughing and Yuki's soaking wet clothes dripping everywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuki muttered to himself. He was in an awful mood at the moment. He steadily got to his feet and tried to remain calm. Kyo continued to laugh at how agitated Yuki really was. But while his guard was down, Kyo received a slap to the back of the head from Yuki.

"You stupid cat, why do you continue to bother me this early in the morning? Now I am soaking wet, what if I catch a cold?" but Yuki refrained from beating Kyo any further and resumed his seat at the table still soaking wet.

"Oh I guess I'll clean that up now," Tohru headed back for the kitchen but someone had grabbed her hand not allowing her to move any further.

"No Miss Tohru, Kyo is going to clean it up," Yuki said rather coldly.

"Oh… O-oh no! I'll do it, its no p-problem!" Tohru said nervously.

"No, Kyo is going to clean up the mess he has made," Yuki said more assertively this time. He kept a tight grip on her hand so she still wouldn't be able to enter the kitchen

"Wh-what the hell?! You aren't gonna fight with me? Come on! Why do I even bother?!" Kyo said going into the kitchen looking for a towel to clean up all of the water.

"Tohru, you can finish eating. I am going to go change and afterwards I can walk you to school. I'm sorry for the fuss and trouble Kyo and I caused this morning, I just can't stand that stupid cat," Yuki said as he got up and released her hand.

"And I'll take no time at all so please you can take your time if you are going to clean up," Yuki added in as he was walking up the stairs.

"A-ah! Prince Yuki! What did that evil Tohru Honda do to your flawless face?" one of the paranoid fan club girls screamed in shock as they met him and Tohru coming into the school with one another. They all took one look at the band-aid on his face and half of them almost fainted.

"Uggh, I knew it! She is trying to put a spell on our beloved Prince Yuki, and if he refuses to do every task she sets for him… she physically abuses him!" Motoko, president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club spoke out loud. Yuki gasped at her boldness and looked with guilt at Tohru's sullen face.

"Prince Yuki, you should really try to stop being around with Tohru Honda. I mean how else will she stop influencing you? The all day and night Summer Festival is coming up and I am still pretty sure you are in need of a date…" the members started to overwhelm him, with requests for future dates or for being in relationships, Yuki noticed he was being separated from Tohru. All he could do was stare off into space. Ever since early spring he had been asked if he could be any girl's date for the Summer Festival. The fan club girls started to close around him; never had they attacked him like this. Yuki had started to panic. He couldn't let himself be dragged off away from Tohru, especially by his fan club girls.

"S-stop!" Yuki shouted in the middle of the hallway. He pushed through all these crazed girls desperately trying to avoid any sign of an embrace. He was feeling so claustrophobic.

"Stop. Just go away, all of you!" Yuki pleaded to all of the girls. Yuki continued to push through them all until he had found Tohru. He had grabbed her hand and ran the opposite way down the hall. They had gone all the way down the hall hand in hand, as far away from the fan club girls as they could get.

"M-Motoko! What do we do? She must've put another spell on him to take him away from us! How do we get her back for all the pain she has caused poor Prince Yuki?" all of the girls were shouting at once. Motoko felt very exhausted.

"Silence everyone! Emergency Fan Club meeting after school!" Motoko then started back to her homeroom, followed by the three most determined and loyal fan club member she had.

"Y-Yuki! Oh no! Is it another asthma attack? Are you having trouble breathing?" Tohru looked liked she was about to pass out in fear.

"N-no its not that, it's more like a pressure attack. I'll be… I'll be fine—" Yuki's eyes fluttered open and closed. He was going in and out of focus. He started to sway where he was standing he was going to fall.

"Y-Yuki!" Tohru swooped underneath of where Yuki was going to fall and had him collapse on top of her. POOF! Yuki had turned into a rat. Tohru picked up his clothes and stuffed them in her bag and put the unconscious rat into her hands. She ran out into the hall and looked for the nearest Sohma family member she could find. Tohru glanced up and there he was, Hatsuharu was at the end of the hall. Tohru ran as fast as she could to meet up with him.

"Hatsuharu, I… need… you… to… come with me," Tohru gasped out.

"Huh? What's wrong Tohru? Is it about Yuki?" Hatsuharu looked extremely worried.

"Yes, he had an asthma attack. Well he said it wasn't that it was some sort of pressure attack… like all the air had been choked out of him," Tohru explained as the two of them snuck out of school and headed back to Shigure's house. The first thing she could think of was when the fan girls had smothered him when they had come into school. When they arrived at the house, Yuki had changed back into his human form as they laid him into bed. Hatsuharu and Shigure helped him into clothes and tuck him in to sleep. Mean while Tohru was looking away a violent blush raging on her cheeks.

"What happened to our little Yuki?" Shigure said in a completely sarcastic tone.

"Well… he was smothered by some of the girls at school. They pretty much attacked him, I guess it was to much for him to endure he must've just given out," Tohru giggled nervously.

"Well I better go back to school and pick up Momiji and take him home. I'll tell Hatori what happened to Yuki as well," Hatsuharu then left almost as quickly as he had come.

"I'm back!" Kyo yelled from the downs stairs just a few hours later. When he had come upstairs, he saw Tohru at Yuki's side patiently waiting until he had awoke.

"I knew that damn rat needed another excuse or way to draw attention to himself," Kyo whispered to himself as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Tohru, I'll make dinner tonight you can stay up with Yuki for all I care," Kyo said rather dryly. Tohru thought how much Kyo had changed this past month, well sort of. She smiled.

"Oh no! Absolutely not, I'll make dinner tonight! I still need to clean as well," Tohru said as she started to get up.

"No I got it tonight. There's nothing better to do around here anyways," Kyo muttered to himself.

_Yuki opened his eyes, there was blackness surrounding him everywhere he looked. _

"_What is this?" Yuki tried to speak but no words would come out of his dry mouth. Am I speaking with my thoughts? He wondered._

"_Yuki… I love you… I always have and I always will," there was a girl's voice hidden in the blackness, Yuki could hear it. But he couldn't quite tell whom it was that was talking to him._

"_T-Tohru? Is that you?" Oh how Yuki hoped it was Tohru that was professing her love for him. He wanted that so badly._

"_I've loved you to," Yuki wasn't afraid to admit here in this dark place. For some reason he knew he really wasn't telling her. But he had to tell something or else his heart would burst. Yuki then heard footsteps and looked all around him to see if Tohru was coming his way. There was a girl standing there, but it wasn't Tohru. The girl was much taller had had lighter and longer hair._

"_I-I love you," Yuki said once more. Then Yuki saw the girl's face, but it wasn't the one he had been hoping to dream about… it was: Motoko the president of his fan club. Yuki tensed up and panicked. The girl before him was not the one he loved. He did not love Motoko._

"I love you," Tohru heard Yuki's faint whisper.

"Yuki are you saying something to m-me?" Tohru asked the sleeping figure she was watching so diligently. Suddenly, he jerked awake, perspiring a little and quivering… his whole body was shaking.

"Bad dream," Yuki said smiling. After saying that Tohru relaxed, she didn't know if it was one of his attacks. They both laughed.

"You should go eat," Tohru said, "It's been a long, eventful day for you I'm sure," Tohru said smiling.

"I'm going back to school to get your things, when I come back please be in bed resting," Tohru called from her room.

"President Motoko! What is the next plan of action?" said one of the anxious members of the fan club.

"I don't have any excellent ideas at the moment. It will take me awhile to find the perfect plan for me to destroy Tohru Honda while earning Yuki's heart," Motoko replied frustrated. She looked over to her desk and saw a white, sealed envelope just sitting there.

"Hmm… what's this?" she whispered to herself. She reached for the letter and looked to see if there was a name on it.

"Uhh… this meeting is over now. You can all go home. See you next week," Motoko said with a tired voice. She took a seat at her desk and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Motoko,_

_You do not know me, nor is it important that you do, and I have almost no idea who you are yourself. Other than the fact that you are the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. But you and I share a common goal. To figure out why Tohru Honda is such an attraction to Yuki Sohma. If I could ask you this one favor of you, it is to see if you could make it easier for me to get to Tohru Honda. Maybe at the Summer Festival? I would like to know if you could get her alone for me. In return you yourself will be rewarded with being with Yuki? Think about it and thank you for your kindness._

Motoko didn't quite know why this person would single her out to do his/her dirty work or why they wanted Tohru so badly. But she stuffed the letter in her bag anyways and headed home. Only to see Tohru Honda at Yuki's locker sifting through his belongings, taking some things and leaving some things. This made Motoko both sad and angry at the same time, a dangerous combination brewing deep within her heart.

"I'll do it. This is my revenge on Tohru Honda," Motoko whispered to herself quietly.


	6. Meetings and Riceballs

Yuki yawned as he woke up, he felt strangely dizzy at the moment. Oh, he thought, how long have I been asleep? Before he had got up he noticed that dinner tray was beside his bed. His stomach growled, he just realized that he hadn't really eaten anything but breakfast that whole day. Yuki picked up the tray and lifted the lid to see what was prepared for him. Stewed leeks were steaming on the inside of the pot.

"Aah, its still warm," Yuki said as he ate very happily. Now that he was content, he got up and took the trays down to the kitchen. When he got down to the kitchen, he placed the dishes into the sink and turned to go back to sleep upstairs. But he heard a noise and his curiosity made him want to see what happened.

"Huh?" Yuki whispered into the air. He looked around the whole downstairs until he came upon the living room where Tohru was asleep and snoring softly. She was sleeping on the table where textbooks and papers were laid out.

"Oh no," Yuki thought to himself, "Either Tohru had a little too much homework for this evening or she didn't have a chance to finish it because she was to busy worrying over my minor attack earlier today. Uggh, I feel terrible, and I'm sure that stupid cat and Shigure didn't make it much easier for her seeing as they are always whining about food," he went over to where she was softly sleeping. There he looked at a paper that had the assignments she had to finish all written out. He started with the first homework assignment on the list and worked his way down. It hadn't taken Yuki that long but he had managed to finish every last bit of her work. He placed a blanket over Tohru's shoulders and trudged wearily up the stairs. When he had gotten to his room he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Tohru woke up the next morning with books and papers scattered all around her. When her eyes adjusted to being awake, she saw to her surprise that Kyo and Shigure were already eating leftovers from the previous night's meal. They didn't seem too happy about it either. All of the worries she had had the day before all rushed back to her. She now realized why books and papers were all over the table where she sat: she had fallen asleep doing her homework again.

"Wa-ah! I didn't finish any of my homework and I had so many assignments due today!" Tohru panicked out loud I have to start acting so much more responsible, I feel as though I have been slacking off lately, Tohru thought to herself as she began to cram books and papers into her bag.

"Tohru your homework has already been taken care of you don't need to worry about it. I am so sorry if I was any trouble to you yesterday its just I felt so claustrophobic around those girls yesterday," Yuki came into the room attempting to explain his apology but Tohru was still focused on her homework.

"B-but how did it get…" Tohru had barely finished her thought when Yuki began to answer her question.

"Well I felt terrible for the way I acted yesterday, so I did your homework for you when I saw you fell asleep. I really hope I wasn't too much trouble. It's just those girls made me feel so claustrophobic I couldn't breathe. When they started to separate us and close around me I just started to panic and I had to escape so I managed to take you with me," Yuki said sheepishly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"What?! You did my homework for me?! Oh dear that was too much! I mean you didn't have to I could've done it all this morning," Tohru began her usual rant of being to much of a burden on everyone.

"Tohru, don't worry about it. Now you have to eat breakfast to get your mind off all these things, I'm really sorry that its leftovers but this is the first thing I haven't burnt in a while so please forgive me," Yuki said chuckling.

"You can go get ready for school after your done with breakfast. Seeing as this is the beginning of the last month of school, our grade gets to go in later than everyone else for the entire week. Be sure to take your time seeing as we have so much to waste at the moment," Yuki finalized.

Motoko had read the letter over and over and over again but she still couldn't grasp its full meaning. Who would want Tohru Honda to themselves anyway? Had a boy in their school leave this note on her desk? No, no boy in his right mind would crush on Tohru Honda, Motoko was thinking to herself. But the letter did say she would be rewarded if she succeeded in her task. The Summer Festival was coming up near the end of next month and Motoko wanted to be sure that she would be Yuki's date. She shuddered at the though of the Festival. The Summer Festival meant graduation, and that meant she would never be able to see her beloved Prince Yuki ever again. She was losing herself in her thoughts. She snapped back to reality at one of the members of the fan club's voice.

"President Motoko," one of the members whined.

"Why did you only call us three for this super secretive meeting, Ms. President? And why on a lovely Friday afternoon?" one of the younger girls asked.

"It is about a letter I had received yesterday. The letter concerns Tohru Honda. And I would very much appreciate it if you would stop your childish whining and listened to me," Motoko said in an annoyed and quiet voice. At this the girls perked up and discontinued all of the complaining and chatter.

"Now as I was saying, the letter I received indicated that at the Summer Festival we would need to make sure we can arrange for Ms. Honda to be coincidentally by herself for a certain amount of time. Even if it's a short while, our client made it clear to me that this absolutely has to happen. And I have decided to oblige to his request," Motoko had left out the part about being rewarded for their services. She felt that she needed to discover that area by herself, because she had a great feeling that it concerned Yuki. She glanced outside the window and looked across to a classroom in a different part of the high school building. There she saw her beloved Prince Yuki running one of his student council meetings. But she also saw Tohru Honda who was sitting amongst the members. He seemed to be smiling at her, but I've never seen him smile like that, Motoko thought. She sighed and began her own fan club meeting.

"And if you have anymore questions or suggestions for the Summer Festival that you happen to think of over the next week, please share them with me at the next meeting," Yuki said as he concluded his council meeting. As everyone got up and left the room, Tohru was the last to stand.

"Are you ready to go home?" Tohru asked Yuki as he tucked papers and books away in his bag. They walked out of the school together and made for their steady walk home.

"So Tohru, what are you making for dinner this evening?" Yuki asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well I'm not quite sure yet but I was thinking about some old fashioned rice balls seeing as we haven't had them in such a long while. But I think this time everyone can choose which ingredients they want with their own," Tohru replied with one of her one of a kind smile on her face.

"Oh rice balls. That sounds absolutely delicious. I'm looking forward to it," Yuki said in a rather excited tone. It wasn't that the rice balls had excited Yuki. It was the fact that there was something he was itching to tell Tohru and he was having extreme difficulty holding it in.

"Yuki, if it wouldn't be to much trouble… can we stop by the grocery store for a couple of things?" Tohru asked with a pathetic look on her face. She hated asking him to do errands with her she felt uncomfortable doing so seeing as it had been a long day at school.

"Oh. No problem at all!" Yuki replied all to happily. He thought of it as more time to talk to Tohru. With Kyo hanging around the house there weren't really times where he could have a calm conversation with Tohru, as he would've liked. In no time they had arrived at Shigure's house and Tohru started to make her rice ball dinner.

Al four of the people seemed very satisfied at the idea of adding their own ingredients to the rice balls. It was a very eventful and talkative dinner that evening.

"Oh Tohru… I think these are the best rice balls I have ever tasted in my entire life!" Shigure said as he made himself comfortable in the living room and flipped on the TV and started to search through the channels.

"Yup, dinner was really good, as usual, I guess," Kyo stammered trying to choke out the compliment. He had had been having a bad day today. "I am going up to the roof top to relax for a little while," Kyo said as he noisily climbed up the ladder.

"Miss Honda, will you join me outside for a few moments?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Of course," Tohru said cheerily. The two of them had stepped outside and Yuki shut the sliding door.

"Here lets take a walk around the house," Yuki suggested taking hold of Tohru's hand.

"So Yuki, is there something on your mind that you would like to tell me?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked at her smiling face. Whenever he did he just seemed to enter his little dream world: he could never talk right, he would stutter and everything. But all he needed to do was look back into life and see Tohru standing with him that's when he could attempt to regain his composure. Tohru was looking at him. He tried to find words to tell Tohru what it was he wanted to say.

"W-well, I know it is still very early to even be thinking about this but I just felt the need to ask you this question tonight," Yuki was stammering and blushing. Tohru was still looking at him intently.

"I j-just wanted t-to know if you would l-like to accompany me at the Summer Festival… When it comes around of course, I now it is still very early but I wanted to ask you sooner or later so I asked now," Yuki turned his face away from Tohru and looked towards the ground. Tohru's eyes widened and she suddenly lost her breath for a couple of seconds.

"W-well, I-I…" Tohru couldn't find words all she could do was stare at the blushing boy who stood before her. All she could do was blush herself.


	7. Decisions

"W-well I-I really wasn't planning on going to the festival," Tohru said frowning. This surprised Yuki.

"I mean it's not because of you or anyone else its just that I really can't afford to miss work or skip my duties at the house," Tohru explained. This saddened Yuki a great deal.

"I guess I understand," Yuki said disappointed. A gray cloud masked his emotions. They approached the front of the house where they had started they're walk.

"Please don't be upset with me Yuki," Tohru said as they walked into the house, "I just couldn't leave my duties… I would feel awful," Tohru finalized. Yuki headed upstairs to his room without saying a word to anyone. But he paused at the stairwell as Tohru shut the sliding door. Before she turned to him he continued to move upstairs.

"I'm not upset, just disappointed," Yuki whispered to himself as he closed the door to his room. Then the house was silent. An ominous mist of tension and emotion hung over the house in the air. It had been a bad night, and everyone was aware of it.

The next morning was just as bad as the night before. Tohru tried to be cheerful, but it was hard to manage seeing as she felt guilty about how she rejected Yuki yesterday evening. Breakfast was eaten in silence that morning. Shigure had to put down his paper because he felt the need to know what was going wrong.

"Is there something wrong the matter with any of you?" Shigure asked rather bluntly.

"Shut up you stupid dog," Yuki replied harshly. He didn't even pause eating his breakfast.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo asked while guzzling down some milk. Ignoring Kyo's question, Yuki stood up and went into the kitchen where Tohru was cleaning up.

"Tohru did you even eat breakfast this morning?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Oh no, I wasn't too hungry this morning so I decided to skip," Tohru replied with a smile.

"Tohru you really must eat something, it isn't healthy to not eat breakfast. Are you feeling unwell today?" He was consistently trying to figure out was wrong. He approached her and put his palm to her forehead.

"You aren't warm. There is some food still on the table I think you should go eat," Yuki said.

"Now that you mention it I am beginning to get hungry. But I have to finish the dishes first.

"Tohru its ok I'll finish the dishes for you," Yuki said as he began to wash the ones he had brought in.

"All right, if you insist," Tohru said going into the living room. She sat down and began to eat.

"Ahh, decide to join us for breakfast did we?" Shigure said trying to be funny.

"You weren't going to eat breakfast? You feeling ok? You always eat breakfast," Kyo said all at once.

"I know I guess I just wasn't hungry, but now I am!" Tohru said smiling. She began to put the left over food onto her plate.

"You guys don't think this was to bland?" Tohru asked eating some of the food she had made.

"Nope its delicious as usual!" Shigure added still reading the paper.

"Alright then, Kyo? Is there enough milk in the fridge? Should I go get some more?" Tohru called from inside.

"Nah we're all good, there is one whole other carton in the fridge," Kyo answered. Tohru then began to clean up her dish and bring it to Yuki who had finished the other dishes.

"Here I'll wash those," Yuki said grabbing the dishes from her hands.

"Are you sure?" Tohru said a little worried look on her face.

"Ahh, what would we do if Tohru didn't come and live with us and take care of us?" Shigure said to himself.

The morning went on smoothly. Tohru could tell that Yuki was going back into his old attitude. To describe it would be to call it an anti-social depression. But Tohru had been trying to avoid him for most of the morning; she didn't want to make him or herself for that matter feel bad for what happened last night. Tohru sighed, avoiding Yuki only made her feel more upset. She emptied the washer of the laundry and went outside to hang them up to dry. There she saw Yuki sitting outside below her. She sighed again, Tohru didn't know how much more of the guilt she could bear. She continued to hang up the laundry and noticed that Yuki wasn't there any more.

He had come up behind her, "Miss Honda?" Tohru jumped back in surprise.

"Oh Yuki, you surprised me!" Tohru said as she bent down to the laundry basket and continued to hang up the clothes.

"Would you like to come down to the secret base with me today? I'm sure there are some vegetables that need to be picked, we haven't been down there in awhile," Yuki asked as Tohru continued with the laundry. Despite her extreme level of guilt, Tohru couldn't stay away from Yuki. She couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

"Sure," Tohru said hoping that the serenity of the garden would help calm the mood for herself. They got ready and headed out the door.

"We'll be back a little bit after lunch time!" Tohru called as she stepped out the door. They walked down the wooded path that led to Yuki's secret base. Tohru and Yuki had shared so much time together at the tiny garden. Both of them had found it as a way to connect with one another. At the secret base was where Yuki realized that he could depend on others and be himself in front of his friends… so many things had changed, the garden looked more alive when Tohru was around it. When they had reached the secret base, Yuki handed Tohru some gardening gloves and slipped some of his own on. They set out to work.

"Listen Yuki, I feel terrible for making you upset yesterday. If there is anything I can do to cheer you up. If you need to talk that's good to," Tohru stopped her apology to find Yuki smiling at her.

"Tohru I was just a little bit disappointed that's all. I've gotten over it now, don't worry," Yuki replied. Tohru smiled although she still felt very bad about the whole ordeal. Yuki picked one of the dew-dipped strawberries.

"Here Tohru, taste this strawberry for me. I need to know if they are ripe enough to be picked yet. And you deserve to have the first strawberry of the season," Yuki leaned over to Tohru, the strawberry in his bare hand. He placed in her mouth.

"Oh its delicious! Its so sweet!" Tohru wiped her mouth as the juice from the ripe berry ran down her chin.

"I'm glad. Lets pick some and we can eat them later," Yuki suggested, as he looked through the small bushes for strawberries that he thought looked ripe.

"You know Tohru I really hope that you change your mind about the festival," Yuki said as he and Tohru walked home with their arms full of vegetables. Yuki took a strawberry and put one in his mouth. When he found that Tohru hadn't heard the remark, he just went on and changed the subject.

"These strawberries are delicious, I think we picked them at a perfect time," Yuki commented when they had gotten home and were washing the vegetables in the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm so happy!" said a very excited Tohru. Shigure came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Is that romance I smell in the air?" Shigure said chuckling at his rhetorical question.

"You know, you really know how to ruin a moment of peace. What are you doing here anyway?" Yuki said in an aggravated tone.

"Umm… one I live and own the house. I believe I have every right to be here. And second I just came to tell you that Hatori, Momiji and the others are coming over for the night," Shigure said still trying not to burst out laughing at Yuki's still unhappy face.

"Great," Yuki sighed.

"Oh good! Good thing we went to the grocery store yesterday huh, Yuki," Tohru said, her joyful disposition slowly cheering Yuki up.

"I guess I'll start making dinner then," Tohru added as she took some of the washed vegetables and began to dice them.

It was around late afternoon when Kyo was awakened from his catnap on the roof by Hatori's car pulling into the pathway up by the gate to the house.

"Aww jeeze, why the hell are they here?" Kyo complained as he rolled off the roof towards the ladder. He climbed down the ladder into the house.

"Tohru? Tohru are you there?!" an excited Momiji called out at the front of the house. Tohru ran in from the kitchen to greet her guests.

"Tohru!" Momiji called running to her.

"Hey Momiji! How are you?" Tohru asked as the hyperactive little boy in front of her was hopping up and down in beside her in excitement.

"I'm doing great! Guess who else is here… its Hari and Hatsuharu!" Momiji looked over to the door as the two of them stepped into the house.

"Momiji calm yourself down," Hatori said taking his coat off and setting his bag down at the doorway.

"Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-kun, are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready I was just setting the table," Tohru said leading them into the living room where Yuki and Shigure were already comfortably seated.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and I'll finish putting the food on the table. I will call you when everything is ready," Tohru said turning her back to everyone and headed towards the kitchen. Kyo came bustling down the stairs.

"Why are all of you here?" Kyo said almost as blunt as possible.

"Aww Kyo, you're not happy to see us?" Hatsuharu retorted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up will yah," Kyo said taking a seat at the table.

"So are you all excited for the Summer Festival?" Momiji asked. All three of the high school boys turned to look at him. Dark glares were sketched on their faces.

"I guess we aren't in the mood to talk today," Shigure pointed out. Just then Tohru came out of the kitchen with food in her hands.

"Here we go," Tohru said setting the plates down on the table.

"Enjoy," she said as she went to go put her apron away. She came back to the table and took her seat.

"Tohru, are you excited for the Summer Festival?" Momiji asked again with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Its in a week right?" Hatori asked joining in the conversation.

"Yes it is," Yuki, answered Hatori's question flatly.

"Well I wasn't really planning on going," Tohru said sadly. The room silenced and everyone had their eyes on Tohru, waiting for an explanation.

"Why?!" Momiji whined, "I wanted to have fun at the festival with you!" Kyo hit him off the head.

"Quit whining like a little brat!" he commanded.

"Well, I have my part time job and making dinner and cleaning around the house. I wouldn't feel right going to have fun when there are things that need to be done," Tohru said blushing.

"You know Tohru I'm sure you can take one night off of work. Isn't there a rule about accumulating vacation time?" Shigure tried to coax her out of her decision.

"Yes Tohru there are people that will not have a good time without you being there," Hatori added in.

"Wah! Tohru I thought you would go with me!" Momiji cried. His little face showed a great deal of disappointment. Tohru was starting to feel extremely guilty. She was going to go insane inside, but she needed to stay strong with her decision.

"Tohru may I speak with you for a few moments?" Hatsuharu demanded more than he requested. He got up from his seat and beckoned Tohru to follow into the kitchen. Everyone watched as the two of them went into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard if he goes black on her," Kyo said quietly.

"Tohru please don't think I'm pushing you into anything or trying to make you guilty," Hatsuharu said calmly, "but I need you to know that Yuki and the rest of us are actually really unhappy that you won't come to the festival. Usually when Yuki is around you he's all smiles. But I think the news is taking effect on everyone. We all are hoping you will change your mind in the week you have left to decide," Hatsuharu continued with a solemn face. Tohru's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I feel really stupid for crying but I feel terrible for skipping work just to have a good time. On the other hand I also feel really bad for making all of you sad because I wouldn't be coming to the festival," Tohru sobbed out. Hatsuharu just looked at her and sighed. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her giving her a few seconds of comfort. POOF! He turned into a large black and white cow. The people who were in the kitchen heard the noise and immediately knew Hatsuharu had changed.

"What are they doing in there?" Yuki quietly asked himself.

"Wait, Haru, what are you doing?" Tohru asked wiping away her tears.

"Well you looked really upset so I thought 'Screw the curse' and tried to give you some comfort. A hug was the first thing I could think of but I guess I could've done it a different way," the cow explained. Tohru came back into the living room and the cow followed behind her. They each took their places on the table and resumed the meal. Yuki leaned over to the cow's ear.

"What did you say?" Yuki said a little more bitterly than needed.

"Nothing really, just said I wished she would change her mind," Hatsuharu whispered back. POOF! Hatsuharu turned back into his human form.

"Ahh!" Tohru freaked out and immediately turned around.

"Jesus! Put some clothes on!" Kyo screamed across the table when Hatsuharu returned to his meal. Once the meal was over, Tohru cleaned up and went to either sit and relax or get ready of bed.

"I'm sleeping with Tohru tonight!" Momiji ran ahead of Tohru towards her room.

"NO you're not! You're going to sleep with Hatori and Hatsuharu in the guest room!" Kyo roughly grabbed the crying Momiji and dragged him away from Tohru's room. Mean while the adults were downstairs talking.

"You know, that girl worries so much over everyone's well being," Shigure said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she made Yuki, Kyo and everyone else very upset tonight when she announced she wasn't going to go to the festival," Hatori pointed out.

"Ah but I have a feeling that whatever Hatsuharu said to her faltered her decision just a little bit," Shigure added with a smile.


	8. Thoughts

After a most disappointing weekend for Yuki, he was having second thoughts about going to the Summer Festival. But he quickly pushed that thought aside. Being student council president it was one the expectations of the students for him to go. I guess I'll could just stop by, see how things are going and come home, Yuki thought to himself silently. The shrill class bell rang throughout the classrooms and hallways on the second floor. Yuki didn't even realize he had been day dreaming half the class. He sighed as he got up from his desk and proceeded to leave the room. He wasn't in any of Tohru's morning classes. So he wouldn't be able too see her until lunch or after lunch. He sighed again and walked out of the door of the classroom. As he was walking down the hall, everything seemed to be going by in a blur. He felt as though he was walking in slow motion. Yuki was lost in his own mind, just thinking about nothing. Sooner than Yuki had expected he was in front of his locker. Not once had he seen Tohru since that morning in homeroom. Lunch hadn't started yet so he was sure he would see her there. Yuki desperately tried to stop thinking about it. Alas he couldn't. Tohru caused him to be so comfortable with his emotions. He was having so much trouble controlling them. But to Yuki's surprise, it didn't bother him like it should have. But he did want to get back into control. Once Yuki had retrieved all the books he had needed for his afternoon classes, he went to leave the locker room.

Yuki entered an empty hallway. He started his slow march down the hallway. As he went to go out the door, he heard giggling. Yuki kept walking but the muffled laughter followed after him. Yuki was going into the door that led to the lunchroom. When four girls intercepted him right at the entrance.

"Oh, hello," Yuki greeted reluctantly.

"Hello Yuki," Motoko replied in a rushed tone. She had to find something to say so the other girls just wouldn't make a fool of themselves drooling over their prince. The fan girls were still blocking Yuki's way.

"I'm sorry, but I am late for lunch," Yuki said as he made a move for the door. But the girls wouldn't move. So he backed off.

"Wait Yuki, we have something to ask you," Motoko said not moving an inch. Yuki sighed and awaited the question.

"Alright," Yuki said defeated.

"Who are you going to the Summer Festival with?" Motoko asked looking intently at Yuki.

"Uhm… no one," Yuki said with sadness in his eyes. Motoko looked hopefully at Yuki.

"I'm just going to go see how things are going at the festival and go home," Yuki said passing by the girls.

"Hmm, I was pretty sure he would have asked me there," Motoko thought out loud. "Come one girls, we have planning to do," the girls all began a silent walk back to the lunchroom.


	9. An Understanding

School was quickly coming to a close. The Summer Festival was less than a week away. The students quickly bustled around hallways and classrooms, posting up banners and posters. Yuki was busy watching over the carnival preparations. Booths and food stands had already been set up. But the student council had yet to convince the principal to get a Ferris wheel. The bribe was that it was a carnival tradition, and the high school had never held a carnival before, so the principal was on the fence about the whole ordeal. Other than that detail, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Except for the fact Yuki was lacking Tohru as his date for the Festival. And girls from ever corner of the school were tracking him down and begging him to be their dates. Yuki was fed up with all the girls going after him so he decided to just make an appearance at the carnival then take his leave. But there was time to worry about that after, Yuki was still responsible for setting up the whole thing. He picked his head up solemnly to see Tohru helping out with the rice ball stands. Yuki sighed to himself, once more locking up his emotions, and continued to scope the school grounds to make sure everything was getting ready on schedule. Yuki was then interrupted from his thoughts by the school principal.

"President Yuki Sohma-san, after thinking hard about your idea to have a ferris wheel installed, I have decided to go along with the idea. The people from the company should be here by early afternoon to begin building," the principal said with a weary look in his eyes.

"Thank you so very much, I will see to it that nothing goes wrong," Yuki said with one of his fake smiles. 'At least today wasn't totally depressing,' Yuki thought to himself. His thoughts drifted toward the Ferris wheel. He imagined Tohru and himself alone in a chair. He would lean in to kiss her and she would kiss him back. Yuki's imagination traveled its length until he heard the annoying sound of Fan club girls calling his name.

"So Yuki," one of the girls said as the group finally approached him. Before the girls went totally out of control in their swooning, the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club stepped into the conversation. She attempted to set an example for the other girls by staying calm.

"Yuki-kun, would you like to go to the Summer Festival with me? After all this is the last event before I graduate," Motoko said in sweet yet seductive voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mingawa-senpai. But I have decided to just stop by on the date of the carnival to see if the whole affair is a success, then I will be leaving," Yuki replied in a flat tone. He quickly brushed passed the group of crazed girls. Motoko's sad eyes looked calm. But inside she was panicking. The stress was eating away at her bit by bit. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself, 'we were supposed to catch that little bitch Tohru so we could steal Yuki for the night. As much as I would like to see Tohru trampled, what's in it for me if my sweet Yuki isn't there?' Motoko battled herself in her mind. She kept her mind locked on that one thought. The whole plan was ruined. Yuki being present at the festival was a key component for everything to balance out. Another worry had just popped into her mind: What would the mysterious stranger who left her the note do to her if she couldn't single out Tohru at the Festival.

"Kyo are you planning on attending the Festival as well?" Tohru asked attempting to spark a conversation.

"I didn't really want to go at first, but the Yankee got me into a bet to see who could eat the most rice balls through out the whole thing. If I stood her up and didn't go, I would never hear the end of losing a contest like this to a girl," Kyo answered with a hint of shame.

"You know Kyo, I have a feeling the Ms. Arisa is just weaseling you into going with her to the festival. I don't think the competition has anything to do with it," Shigure said from behind his newspaper, hiding the smirk from his face.

"You saying I was stupid enough to get tricked like that?!" Kyo raised his voice in his usual fury.

"Well, if you weren't stupid, you would have figured that out now wouldn't you?" Shigure said folding his newspaper into a rectangle and smiling. Kyo and Shigure continued their usual bickering at the dinner table. Yuki silently finished his meal, staring into space. Tohru started to clear the table and went into the kitchen to go wash the dishes. Desperate to get away from the two idiots across from him, Yuki followed Tohru into the kitchen. As Tohru ran the hot water over the dishes and washing them, Yuki snuck beside her and grabbed a towel. He would take the dishes that Tohru would pass to him. Neither of them even had to speak. They each knew each other's movements. Even if it was only the dishes, Tohru and Yuki were in total sick with one another. Yuki continued to dry the dishes, slowly falling into his thoughts. 'Tohru really has been going through some tough times these past few months, maybe she is refusing to go to the Festival with me because she thinks its my fault,' Yuki tried to imagine a rational answer to why Tohru had rejected him. And as if Tohru had read Yuki's mind, she built upon his thoughts.

"Yuki, you know I am not the most careful person. These past couple of months have been one bumpy ride. And when I said no to you, it wasn't because I was blaming my troubles on you. It's because I was thinking of you. I mean I didn't really think you wanted to be around a klutz. All I would do is cause you worry. I was just thinking about being a burden to you," Tohru confessed as she handed Yuki the last dish.

"Miss Honda, I asked you to the Festival because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to have a good time with you. Even if you were a burden to me -which you're not- I would've asked you to be with me anyways," Yuki said putting the dishes away. Tohru felt a blush lightly surface upon her cheeks. She looked at Yuki who was smiling at her. She smiled back thinking, 'Yuki I do love you… and that will never change.'

When the dishes were finished, everyone was getting ready for the night. Tohru looked toward Yuki as he came out of the bathroom in his PJ pants. She followed him down the hall towards his room. Tohru watched as he shut the door behind him. She crept up in front of the door. She turned around and went back in the direction of her room. As Tohru approached her room, she heard the soft creaking of a door down the hallway. She stopped.

"Tohru? Did you need something?" Yuki asked peeking his head out of his the doorway to his room.

"O-oh well. It's nothing. It can wait till the morning," said a flustered Tohru. Yuki emerged from the doorway. His gray hair matted against face was still wet from the bath. He walked down the hall and grabbed Tohru's hand, pulling her into his room and offering her a seat next to him on the bed.

"You can tell me now. I'm not that tired anyways," Yuki said awaiting a response from Tohru.

"W-well you see," Tohru was trying to calm herself down. She never before had this much difficulty talking to Yuki. Maybe the fact that she was sitting with him on his bed and on top of everything he was shirtless!

"I just wanted to tell you that I would love to go to the Summer Festival with you, Yuki," Tohru said. Her voice was slurred because of lack of sleep. Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki was speechless. He was so enthralled that he didn't know what to say. Without thinking, Yuki leaned into Tohru and grazed her lips with his own. In the back of his mind regret was ready to pour through his body but his heart was able to push everything away. He sat there looking on the ground, then back at Tohru. She was blushing a fiery red.

"I'm honored," Tohru whispered in a shocked, monotone voice. She was fighting to keep herself awake.

"Now, now, Princess. That's my line," Yuki said playfully as he pushed back a loose strand of hair away from Tohru's face. Tohru drew in a long, slow breath and dropped her head onto Yuki's pillow. He laughed quietly to himself. He carefully pulled the covers over her body and pulled out an extra mat from the closet. Before settling onto the futon, Yuki gently slid himself beside Tohru on his bed. Remembering the curse and the fact Tohru was asleep made him reluctantly fall to the floor on the mat. He leaned over and switched off the light.

Tohru steadily came awake from her sleep. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. But for some reason something didn't feel right. She pulled her hands away from her face and to her realization; she was in Yuki's room. She was sleeping in Yuki's bed! She frantically threw back the covers from herself and leaped off the bed. Tohru only succeeded in tripping over and waking Yuki. With an unhappy grunt Yuki slowly came to and to his displeasure was completely stiff from his night on the mat.

"Yuki what happened?" Tohru asked trying to figure out why she was asleep in Yuki's room.

"Well you were so tired yesterday. We were talking and you seemed to have just dozed off. I didn't have the heart to move you, so I let you sleep peacefully instead," Yuki said modestly.

"Oh! But Yuki! You didn't have to go through that! You could've woken me up and I would have left," Tohru said worrying.

"Miss Honda, its morning now, its all over. I for one am going to go back to sleep, you can stay in my bed and sleep or you can leave its your choice," Yuki said rolling over.

"Thank you so much Yuki, but I think I'll go get breakfast ready," Tohru said already heading towards the door. Yuki shrugged in his sleepy state and hopped onto his bed. He had a contented smile on his face. His bed was still warm from Tohru. Yuki had fallen back to sleep in no time, Tohru filling his dreams.


	10. Getting Ready

"Yuki! Kyo! Breakfast!" Tohru shouted up the stairs. Kyo walked into the doorway panting and promptly took a seat at the table. Yuki steadily walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He dropped himself into the seat next to Kyo at the table. Tohru brought steaming plates of eggs and toast, and yet another piping hot platter of pancakes.

"Mmm… Yummy…" Yuki mumbled in his sub-conscious state. Everyone served themselves an equal portion, (Tohru making sure some was left for Shigure), when she noticed that Kyo was taking only half the portion he normally would.

"Kyo, is there something wrong with the food?" Tohru asked deeply concerned. Kyo looked from his plate, back to Tohru, and back to his plate again. After a long pause Kyo finally realized what was being asked of him.

"Oh no! Tohru don't think that. Its just that I have that eating contest with that damn Yankee coming up so…" Kyo rambled on.

'Kyo that's not a very good excuse… I think I have an idea about why you aren't eating. It's the love bug, and Arisa is responsible for it,' Tohru thought intently to herself. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru looking at him with a clever smile etched on her face.

"Tohru the food is perfect," Kyo concluded with a soft smile.

"Good!" Tohru said cheerfully. The three teenagers finished their breakfast and carried their plates to the sink where Tohru would clean everything. The boys went back to their bedrooms. Just as everyone stopped moving and Tohru finished cleaning, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Tohru yelled as she approached the phone.

"Hello?" Tohru answered hesitantly.

"Hey, Tohru? Its Arisa, how are you?" Arisa Uotani spoke loudly into the receiver.

"Oh I'm great! How about you?" Tohru asked in an excited tone.

"I'm fine. I did want to ask you something though. Since me, you and Hana are all going to the Summer Festival; I was thinking we should go to the mall today to shop for outfits. Do you think the guys would let you escape the house for just a couple of hours?" Arisa practically commanded Tohru to come, but in a teasing way.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that would be fine. Except for the money. You see I haven't been to work for a long time because of the past events. And I haven't really had that much time to—" Arisa jumped in immediately.

"Don't worry about it… My dad just gave me 500 dollars to burn. Its all worked out," Arisa stated proudly.

"Oh no, Arisa! That would be way too much! I couldn't take money from you and not give you anything back in return! I'll just come along for the company. I have plenty of clothes to wear," Tohru tried to argue back.

"Tohru if you don't let me buy you clothes you want… I am going to make sure that your outfit is the most glamorous and expensive thing that is bought at the mall," Arisa threatened calmly. This sent Tohru into a frenzy.

"NO! Ok, ok! I'll let you buy the clothes for me, ok? Just don't spend a lot of money!" Tohru screamed frantically.

"Alright," Arisa said chuckling, " We'll meet up at my place in a couple of hours then?" Arisa said gradually ending the conversation.

"Uhm…. Sure thing. Well better go get my chores out of the way so everything will be done," Tohru said officially ending the phone call.

"Buh-bye," Arisa said putting the phone back onto the receiver.

"Arisa don't you think it was awfully cruel to threaten our little Tohru like that?" Saki asked.

"Well it was the only sure way she would go. I feel bad for pushing her into doing these things but she has to get away from work and that house sometime," Arisa said as a soft smile spread across her face.

Tohru sighed and finished cleaning every last spot of the kitchen and living room. Shigure peeked out of his office.

"Tohru, who was that on the phone?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, it was Uo. Can I go out later this afternoon?" Tohru replied while finishing dusting of the TV.

"Uh yeah sure… Whatever you like," Shigure permitted. He was looking frantically from side to side.

"Uhm, Shigure? What's the—" Tohru was cut off by a loud crash near the front door.

"SHIIIIIIGUUUUUURRREEEEE!!!" Mii shouted as she crashed into the hall.

"Oh, Mii, always a pleasure. Would you like some tea?" Shigure asked snickering to himself. Mii decided to take a calm approach today.

"Shigure… You do understand that the next 300 pages of your book were due two weeks ago, right?" Mii said closing her eyes and taking in a calm, soothing breathe.

"Oh really? Maybe its because you didn't come by that I forgot," Shigure said turning back into his office.

"NO! SHIGURE!" Mii cried as tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks. Shigure smiled triumphantly.

"Hah, Mii when will you realize you will never be able to win?" Shigure laughed slowly making his way back to his office. Mii followed him into the room, head bowed down in shame. Tohru stared blankly at the door of Shigure's office.

"Well I guess I'm off then," Tohru said to herself.

"Off to where, Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned as he strode down the stairs.

"Saki, Arisa and I are going to the mall to shop for outfits for the Summer Festival," Tohru replied as she slipped on her sandals.

"Oh. Well have fun," Yuki replied sullen. He had wished to take Tohru to town for the day. Tohru was halfway out the door when she suddenly turned back inside.

"Oh and Yuki?" Tohru called inside.

"Yes?" Yuki quickly replied.

"Please call me Tohru. We have known each other for quite a long time," She requested with a smile. Then she walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

"Tohru…" Yuki muttered under his breathe, a smile breaking across his face.

Tohru approached the door to Arisa's apartment. She didn't really know what was considered a "mall" outfit, so she threw on a ripped, mini, jean skirt and a light pink tank top. She left her hair down because she didn't feel like tying it up today. The sun shone brightly through the white clouds and the weather was warm and breezy, a perfect day. Tohru opened the door slowly and found her friends sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Tohru," Arisa jumped off the couch to greet her friend.

"Ah Tohru, you look simply lovely today," Saki said standing slowly. Saki was wearing a pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a skintight black tee shirt. Arisa was wearing skintight hip-hugger jeans that flared at the bottom and regular sneakers. She wore a gray midriff tank top that had black designs curling around the middle.

"Well we better get going, I'm getting bored just standing here," Arisa said grabbing her car keys and walking out of the door. Everyone went outside and piled into the car. Soon enough, they had arrived at the mall in the center of town. The three girls walked through the large rotating doors.

"Ok, where do we start?" Tohru asked. She doesn't get to go to the mall very often.

"Hmm, the festival isn't going to be formal, so what were you thinking about wearing?" Arisa turned towards Tohru. When Tohru turned up with know answer, Saki jumped into the conversation.

"I think I have an idea where we could look for an outfit for Tohru," Saki said as she walked up to them, pretzel in hand.

"What do you have in mind?"" Tohru asked, wondering what Saki had planned.

"This," Saki said dragging Tohru into one of the stores.

The outfit that Arisa and Saki had picked out for Tohru was a pair of long skintight jean shorts. They were an adorable faded blue and fit Tohru's figure nicely. The shirt was a light, teal, sleeveless shirt, reaching about her mid thigh. The shirt had a brown flower pattern scattered across the top. Arisa had picked out a glimmering, jade green halter-top and dark blue flared jeans that slipped off her hips to the perfect place. Saki had an off-the-shoulder black shirt that had shimmering swirls that braided across the hem of the shirt up to below her belly button. Then she had tight shorts that reached a little below her mid thigh and folded over at the bottom.

"We look so beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed in glee.

"Now, off to buy shoes and jewelry," Arisa said handing each person their bag of clothing. They stepped into each of the many shoes stores the mall had to offer and tried on about every single shoe that was in sight of them. Tohru had picked a pair of simple and comfortable brown flip-flops. Arisa chose a pair of three-inch wedge heels that had green ribbons that strapped up her leg. Saki had chosen a pair of black and white skater sneakers to complete her punk look.

"Our outfits are going to rock the whole festival!" Arisa shouted in the middle of the food court.

"Arisa. You bought quite a nice outfit, but what of the eating contest you proposed to Kyo?" Saki said munching on a slice of pizza.

"Uh, uhh, Kyo?" Arisa sputtered. A deep blush her cheekbones.

"Aww, Arisa you like Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed with happiness.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Arisa cried covering her face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Saki pointed out. Tohru looked towards Arisa and starting to giggle.

"Uo, its nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to hide it. I think Kyo likes you too!" Tohru said, a huge smile spreading across her small face.

"R-really?" Arisa looked up. The red started to fade from her face.

"I-I mean, gah! Can we just change the subject please?" Arisa sighed defeated. The color was returning to her face as quickly as it had left.

"I wouldn't be surprise dif Kyo liked you back either, Arisa. Whenever you two are together the wave signals I receive are in perfect harmony with each other," Saki said as they walked out to the car and drove home.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Tohru called as she walked into the house. It was late when she got home. The smell of takeout filled her nostrils as she opened the door. Tohru walked into the living room and saw Yuki dozed off on the couch. She went up behind him, bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yuki, I'm home," Tohru said again softly. As Yuki stirred out of his sleep smiling.

"I'm going to put my stuff away and then go to bed, okay?" Tohru smiled then bent down to kiss his cheek again. After she raced upstairs, shopping bags in hand.

"Uh… Ok?" Yuki chuckled and suddenly realized what just happened. He jumped out of his seat on the couch and sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He approached Tohru's bedroom door and pushed it open only to find her lying on the bed snoring softly. He smiled and shut the door quietly.

"Goodnight… Tohru," Yuki whispered to himself.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Kyo asked walking down the hall towards his room.

"What do you know, stupid cat?" Yuki lashed out in frustration. Although this only happened on rare occasions, and Yuki hated it, Kyo was right.

"Yuki Sohma," Motoko murmured to herself as she rummaged through her closet trying to find the sexiest outfit she owned.

"Yuki, you will be my love. Mine and only mine forever and ever," Motoko thought out loud.

"I will do anything for you," Motoko spoke as she rolled the ruby red lipstick across her full lips.

"And Tohru," She said bending down to a photo and kissing it, leaving a print of her lips.

"You are no longer going to seduce him anymore than you have. You are going down," She smiled maliciously as she adjusted the picture on her bedside table. She crawled into bed a flicked off the lights, thoughts of Yuki filling her mind.

**

* * *

****Sarah: ooooooh!! next chapter is the big SUMMER FESTIVAL!!! what drama will unfold...?**

**Tohru: I hope everyone has a good time and is safe.**

**Yuki: -thinks- I hope I get to kiss Tohru**

**Motoko: YUKI!!!!! YOU ARE MINE!!!**


	11. Summer Festival

**Sarah: Hey all its me again... Sorry for the long wait 0 Well this is it The Big Summer Festival! Please enjoy it and Review please it would make me happy and update alot faster **

* * *

Tonight was the night of the Summer Festival. The butterflies were going out of control in Tohru's stomach. She was so excited! She vigorously scrubbed at the dishes she was washing from breakfast, thoughts of the night's activities flashed through her mind. She was going to have so much fun! She was happy, Yuki was happy and even Kyo was happy… what could go wrong? Yuki bounded down the stairs and ran past the kitchen.

"Yuki?" He turned and found Tohru alone washing dishes. "Good morning."

"Is anything the matter?" Tohru asked focused on the large plate she was drying.

"Oh no, not really. Just running late is all," Yuki explained searching the living room for his bag. He fumbled with his tie for a few minutes but eventually gave up and walked towards the door, but Tohru placing her small hand on his chest stopped him.

"Yuki, I just might have to teach you how to tie a tie," Tohru laughed to herself. When she was finished properly tying the tie, Yuki placed a small kiss of gratitude upon her forehead. Her whole face became fiery red.

"What would I do without you?" Yuki asked himself before opening the door. "I'll see you later, bye!" And with that, he was off to school. The butterflies in Tohru's stomach seemed to have multiplied and spiraled in frenzy. She swallowed hard attempting to open her closed throat and resumed cleaning up. Fortunately for Shigure, neither Yuki nor Tohru had noticed him pleasurably watching from the confines of his office.

"Hmm, he is finally coming out about it. I know! I'll call Aya!" Shigure smiled with a goofy grin on his face. He reached over for the phone, only to see Kyo's death glare making a beeline for his face.

"I wonder how you'd look with your face all contorted in painful looking expressions," Kyo whispered loud enough for Shigure to hear. Being Shigure, he did the last thing he could for his defense…

"Tohru!!! Kyo is SCARING me!!!" Kyo smirked as he heard the lock click from inside.

"You shameless bastard," Kyo said shaking his head from side to side in disgust. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen and saw Tohru cleaning up.

"Kyo! Aren't you excited for tonight?!" Tohru asked in her usual too happy and energetic self.

"Yeah… I guess I am," Kyo replied with very little… erm oomph?

"Yeah, I am too," Tohru, said softly, placing the dishrag on the table. It was her night with Yuki.

* * *

Yuki walked through the courtyard of the school proctoring the finishing touches the Festival was undergoing. He wasn't focusing on the Festival though. Well he was, but not what he was supposed to be focusing on. He was just making sure his night with Tohru was going to go as well as it possibly could have. He sighed and thought about how happy he was. Ever since Tohru had entered his life, his demeanor, presence and even attitude perked up. A painful throbbing filled his head. He sat down against the wall of the school where nobody was. The throbbing slowly subsided and he tried to think of something more optimistic. But when he closed his eyes, Tohru did not fill his mind.

He was at the carnival and the sky was dark and moonless. Crowds of people overflowed from the booths and rides. He saw Tohru in the middle of one crowd calling his name. He went to go get her but she faded away into the darkness. Another girl came into his vision.

"Tohru?" He called out to the mysterious figure approaching him.

"No, Yuki. She's gone now. It's me, Motoko, remember?" This strange girl with long flowing hair forcefully came into him. She leaned in to kiss him. He attempted to turn his cheek to refuse her, but he was paralyzed. Her cold lips smacked hard against his and her breath tasted like poison. His vision went blurry. An evil grin spread itself across the girl's face.

"No… no… I don't love you."

"YES!!!" The girls shrieked. "You do! You do love me! Tohru is gone! Its me!" the girl turned into something evil. Strangely, something about the dark presence was faintly familiar. Yuki turned around and ran deeper into the darkness. He was afraid.

He woke up from his nightmare gasping. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face. Yuki gathered all of his things and left the school. He felt cold… he needed to see Tohru. Sprinting back home, Yuki the house and pushed the door open.

"Oh Yuki hello—" Tohru began to greet Yuki but the look in her eyes quickly changed from joy to concern. "Yuki? You are so pale," She raised her hand to the panting boy's forehead. "Yuki, you have a fever are you all right?" she grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs to his room. She sat him down on the bed and slid his jacket down his shoulders. Yuki was distant. Tohru left the room to go get some ice water and a damp towel. Soon after she left, Yuki came to.

"Tohru came back into the room and sat next to him begging him to lie down. "Tohru I'm fine," Yuki protested as she gently pushed him flat on his back.

"Yuki maybe we shouldn't go to the Festival tonight."

"No! Tohru I'm fine, really," he refused to give up his night with Tohru. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, okay. Then get some rest, I'll wake you when you need to get ready," Tohru left the room with a soft smile. Yuki sighed in relief. He had been having these peculiar dreams about Motoko for quite a while. He wondered if it was a sign. Yuki immediately shrugged off the idea.

Motoko contemplated the letter she had received weeks before. She wondered if she could actually trust this mysterious person. But whenever doubt drifted into her mind, thoughts of Yuki and herself holding hands and kissing shredded it to pieces. She hated the contradiction! Motoko had been attending the same high school as Yuki for three years now (well technically two years because Yuk was a year younger). In reality, Motoko and the Prince Yuki Fan Club had accomplished nothing towards their goal. Tohru has done what seemed impossible. For that she must be a demon from hell because how could anyone touch Yuki like she had? Jealousy and rage burned inside the very core of Motoko's heart.

"NO!" she screamed slamming her fist on the table. "I will have no doubt! The plan goes as follows," she announces to her select members of the club. And with that, the group of rotten girls continued to plan how everything was going to go down tonight.

"Yuki? You awake?" Tohru slowly opened the door to Yuki's room to see if he was ready. She walked in and saw him putting on a gray T-shirt. But he was only in his T-shirt and boxers. When Tohru looked at him she squeaked and continuously apologized, slamming the door shut.

"That's embarrassing," Yuki muttered to himself, pulling on a pair of pants. He went downstairs and found Tohru sitting on the couch next to Kyo patiently waiting for him. She stood up, revealing the gorgeous top she was wearing. Yuki blushed and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Yuki said quietly.

"Well I knew you were girly rat boy, but don't you think that's going a little far?" Kyo asked sarcastically. Yuki scowled.

"We're going to be late boys," Tohru said grabbing Yuki's hand and walking out the door.

When the three teens arrived at the school entrance, the courtyard seemed to have transformed into a real carnival. "Wow," Tohru marveled looking around. Then she saw her friends.

"Hey Tohru over here!" Arisa was calling her over; the seductive outfit she was wearing caught Kyo's eyes. "Hey Orangey, my face is up here!" Arisa mocked. Kyo was blushing violently and he became flustered.

"You damn Yankee, I wasn't looking at anything!"

"Oh really… You could've fooled me!" Arisa pushed further. "What the hell?" Kyo screamed.

"Quit being such a pansy lets go!" Arisa grabbed Kyo's hand and walked off into the crowds.

"So where should we start?" Yuki asked still grasping Tohru's hand.

"Hmmm… Over there!" Tohru led him to one booth after the other.

The couple got cotton candy, Yuki won Tohru a stuffed animal and the two had various sorts of fun going from booth to booth. From time to time, Tohru saw Arisa and Kyo eating onigiri together in their so-called "contest". Yuki told Tohru he saw them cuddling next to each other on the make shift love boat ride. The night was filled with laughs and the whole Festival was great.

"Ok now all that's left to do is the Ferris wheel and the fortune telling booth," Yuki told Tohru. "Which would you like to do first?"

"Hmm. Lets see… How about the Ferris wheel?" Tohru and Yuki walked hand in hand and made it just before the ride began its rotation. The cars were small and only hand two seats, the windows were tinted and the door had a lock. The space was so small that Yuki had to put his arms around Tohru's shoulders for them to fit. The rhythmic movement made the scene a lot more romantic.

"Oh Yuki look our car stopped at the very top!" Tohru exclaimed pointing out the window. He smiled and took his arm off her shoulder and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, you know what happens on the top of a Ferris wheel…" Yuki turned toward Tohru who gave him a look of confusion.

"Wait, what happens?" Yuki was smiling so much. "Let me show you."

He lifted her chin up to him and watched as she blushed violently. Yuki bent down towards Tohru's face and slowly went three quarters of the way but stopped hesitantly. Tohru slowly filled the gap between them and they shared their first kiss. Well their first kiss when they were both fully awake and/or conscious. They broke apart but Yuki decided that that wasn't enough. He grazed her soft lips again, allowing her to deepen the kiss. He laced his tongue across her lip begging for entrance. When she gasped, he felt the heat of her cheeks go up by many degrees. He took this as an opportunity and slowly put his tongue in her mouth roaming over every crevice. Tohru broke apart and snuggled up into the crook of Yuki's arm. The two of them were so caught up in the moment; they hadn't noticed the wheel was slowly coming to a stop for them to exit.

Leaving with their hands intertwined with one another's they proceeded to get a drink. When Yuki got back with two waters, Tohru mentioned the fortune telling booth to him.

"We still have to go see Hana!" Tohru said dragging Yuki behind her. When they approached the booth, Tohru insisted that he go in first and that she would wait outside.

Yuki stepped into the dark booth and found it all black, blue and purple. There was a single light and it was coming from a candle in the center of a tent. Saki Hanajima sat on a giant pillow with her legs crossed. A small orb rested in her hands.

"Welcome Yuki," she greeted Yuki with her back to him. "Please, have a seat," she motioned to one of the many pillows surrounding her. He obeyed and chose the pillow directly across from her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hanajima but I don't really know why I'm here so—"

"It is not your duty to know. Leave that to me," she closed her eyes and placed the orb in front of her. When Hana opened her eyes, the orb was black. "Hmm, that's interesting." Yuki gave her a confused expression and she attempted to explain.

"Well, to start off a dark aura fills your past, present and future. You have only one great fear. You are hiding a deep secret, and if one knows that secret they will perish." Yuki had to admit that he was overwhelmed by the prediction, but he didn't really believe in that kind of thing. When Hana stopped talking, Yuki went to leave.

"Wait," Hana hissed. "Something is not right. It… its Tohru! Tohru's gone." Saki immediately leapt up from her pillow and raced outside. It was true, where Tohru had been seated; there was only a spilt water bottle on the ground. Yuki began to panic. 'Tohru's gone' that phrase was seared into his mind, he feared the worst.

"Tohru!" he screamed through the crowds of teenagers who stared at him. "Tohru!" Someone grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Hello Yuki, why all the shouting," Motoko asked innocently. Her outfit was basically a strip of cloth that barely covered anything. When she bent down her ass showed beneath her shorts, and her breasts were spilling out of the undersized shirt. And the heels she was wearing were around six inches high, making her look like a hooker who had just come back from an all night job.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. Tohru is missing and I can't find her," Yuki turned to go away but the grip on his wrist tightened like a vice.

"Oh that's awful!" Motoko pretended to be shocked. "But Yuki I wouldn't bother. You won't find her. Tohru's gone." She gave him another seductive smile. He wrenched away from her and ran through the crowds continuously calling Tohru's name. He would find her no matter what it took. He cried out her name again and again. Those words still ringing in his ears…

* * *

**Sarah: Oh Cliffie! How I love them. There is still a ton more to the story! Don't you want to know where Tohru went? Or if Yuki is the one to find her? What happened to her? All in the next chapter! Till next time!!!**


	12. Defying God

**Sarah: Hey its me again! Don't kill me! I know its been awhile but I promise you it was worth the wait! RxR please!**

* * *

"You would think at a school function at least someone would've seen a struggling girl disappear," Yuki muttered frustrated to Hana.

"Yuki I understand your worries, but please, so are others. I sense Tohru's waves. Let's hurry and find Arisa and Kyo so we can continue our search."

The two of them sprinted across the whole courtyard of the school grounds. People stared as they saw the unlikely pair sprint away from the festivities. They found Arisa and Kyo making out in the back of the school.

"Arisa!"

Shocked, the couple immediately separated and flushed violently.

"Yeah what's up?" she replied faced towards the ground.

"Tohru is missing!" Yuki gasped.

"WHAT?!" The couple exclaimed.

"Have you checked the whole freaking place?" Arisa said.

"Yes. Everywhere."

"Fuck what do we do?" Arisa tensed in panic.

"Everyone stop panicking." Hana intervened. "I can sense Tohru's waves. She's frightened but alive."

"Alright let's head to Shigure's house and see what we are going to do," Yuki suggested. The teens then called a taxi and hurried back to Shigure's house.

* * *

Her muscles tensed as the figure tightened around her body. "Don't move," it hissed. Tohru shut her eyes. '_Mom, what am I going to do?' _Tohru wondered. Her hands were bound behind her waist. The rope burned her wrists and made her flesh go raw. 

"Quit thinking your mom is watching over you," the dark voice commanded. "She is dead and gone." Tohru's breath quickened and she felt her throat tighten.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop believing in her," Tohru replied. Her words shook as they left her lips.

"Oh you think so? I never knew you were so closed-minded, let me see if I can fix that," Tohru felt the person move closer to her, sticky breath clutched her neck. Something burned into her thigh.

"Ah!" she yelped in pain. Wincing until the burning stopped. Blood trickled down her leg and seeped into the sandal straps.

"Still reluctant?" The figure asked as tears fell freely from Tohru's eyes. He shrugged, "Your choice." He lightly pricked at her leg.

"Don't worry I won't scar you… just make you hurt as much as I do!"

* * *

The teens entered Shigure's dark house, the grim feeling that hung over their heads made the room so much colder.

"Shigure!" Yuki called out upon entering the living room. He approached the poorly papered door of Shigure's office and approached to slide it open when he heard muffled sounds.

The conversation may have went like this:

"Quiet darling, the children must be home."

"Very funny. You wouldn't survive with kids."

"Don't be naïve, they aren't my kids. Try my younger cousins. I'll be right back." Then there was some pouting and resistance. The women's voice rose again.

"Fine but be back soon. I'm getting cold." There was some rustling and then Yuki heard footsteps. He quickly backed away from the door just in time for Shigure to open it. His kimono was hanging around his shoulder and his hair was ruffled on all sides.

"Why Yuki, you're home early. Come to whisk our little flower off of her feet while you thought I was asleep, huh?" Shigure said with a devilish smile.

"Shigure I don't have time for your nonsense!" Yuki burst in pure anger. "Tohru has been kidnapped!"

Shigure's face changed from giddy to severity in an instant. "You lost her?"

"Of course not! We were visiting Ms. Hanajima in her booth but we could only go in one at a time. She wouldn't hear of it if she went first so she pushed me inside!" Yuki explained.

"Then Ms. Hanajima sensed something bad and said Tohru was gone. We went outside the tent and Tohru was really gone!" Yuki was exasperated.

"Does this have anything to do with the dreams you have been having?" Shigure asked with the utmost seriousness. Yuki was about to answer, but held back.

"H-how do you know about the dreams?" Yuki asked almost frightened.

Shigure placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki, being apart of the Zodiac everyone is tortured, especially in our dreams. Akito has certain holds on us that allow him to see what we say, think, and dream. Understand that what he controls, we feel. Everything you have been going through, we feel it. It is the same for everyone else. He knows how you feel about Tohru and I am one hundred percent sure that he is behind this." Shigure said in the most solemn tone ever.

Yuki was absolutely shocked. All of this time everyone felt his fear and anguish. But why couldn't he fell their presence or aura? He shook the question off of his shoulders and looked up at Shigure.

"Shigure," Yuki managed to choke out. "We need to find her. We need to find Tohru. If we don't, I'm not sure I will be able to live," he finalized, determination draped itself across his violet eyes.

* * *

Tohru was full out sobbing. With each cut came a longer and slower release. She didn't know how much more she could take. 

"Does it hurt? Huh? You think that hurts?" the dark man pressed on. "Shutup!" he shouted as he slapped Tohru across the face, causing her to cry harder.

"My pain is double what you're feeling and do you see me crying?!" the man pressed on.

"Please stop. I understand you are troubled. But please don't take your anger and hurt out on me," Tohru muttered through her crying.

" 'I understand' 'Please stop' give me a break! What do you understand? I doubt you know what I am going through. So stop pretending!" he lashed out and sent Tohru painfully onto the ground. Pulling her up by her hair he leaned in towards her ear.

"I know what they feel and think. You would have never gotten past me. How could you love him anyways? He's pathetic, useless, weak, a coward of his own feelings, he did something unforgivable." He whispered cruelly. He took his knife and sliced the ropes binding Tohru's hands. She slowly tried to stand up, but found her arm harshly jerked to the side.

"What did he do?" Tohru said trying to keep the man talking. He tensed up then automatically relaxed. Tohru heard mumbling, at least she thought that's what she heard. No, it wasn't mumbling, it was chuckling. The man was laughing.

"He defied god," the man choked out through his laughter. Tohru's eyes widened at her sudden realization. She couldn't speak… she couldn't say his name.

"I thought you were this great person that would 'save' them all. You don't seem to have much of a chance now. They said you had a power that no one could describe. Your charity and love would rescue them." He walked over to the other side of the room. She slightly adjusted her position rather than lay there limp.

"I told you not to move," as he ran his knife quickly across her arm. Her whole body was numb with pain. She barely even noticed him slicing her anymore. Her head was throbbing and she was shaking all over from crying. Was she destined for this?

Tohru then felt an ice-cold pain rushing through her arms. The man had replaced the ropes with metal linked chains. Grunting and struggling to no avail, Tohru's arms were bound painfully together at the wrists and elbows.

Tohru then saw the man convulse in pain. He stifled a cry of pain and headed towards the door. Slamming it open, he immediately screamed.

"Call for Hatori!" he wheezed. Many servants dressed in traditional kimonos crowded him instantly.

"A-Akito… why?" was the last thing Tohru managed to whisper before slipping into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

"Hatori, my suspicions were correct. Yuki's dreams really did play out exactly as I said they would," Shigure murmured quietly into the phone. 

"This is very serious. I'll search the main house area and you can search the inner city. Look where you would least expect to find Tohru." Hatori offered his advice.

"Alright I'll tell the others. Let's pray that she is safe." Shigure finalized.

"I have to go, Akito is having one of his attacks. I cannot be heard having this conversation." Shigure heard the click signifying the end of the conversation.

In the living room, Hana was retching and vomiting. Her eyes were glazed black and she clutched at herself in immense pain. She then leant over where Kyo was holding a trash barrel to vomit once more. Suddenly, her frightening spell ceased.

"Hana are you okay?" Arisa said grasping her friend's hand and sitting beside her. Cold sweat fell like gauze over her face. "Such painful signals," Hana replied in a soft whisper.

"I have never felt such unmerciful and painful waves since my black past." Saki gasped.

"Yes, Hana we can tell it was extreme but what do you mean by painful and unmerciful?" Yuki asked coming into the conversation.

"To put it in a metaphor, imagine a stereo. It has different volume levels. Usually I feel very moderate levels, so that would be around the soft or normal volume ranges. But these waves were cranked all the way up to the highest setting. I only stopped my little sick convulsion because Tohru's waves finally found peace. After those kinds of feelings I could easily say that Tohru is… dead." Everyone around the room gasped. Arisa was trying to hold back tears.

"Please, I'm not finished. Her signals are to strong for her to be dead, she most likely fell unconscious or asleep, something to that affect." Every single person in the room sighed in relief. But Shigure put a grim thought forward.

"Unless we find Tohru soon, she could very well be dead." That's when everyone nodded silently. They all exited the house in search for their beloved, pure, flower.

* * *

**Sarah: Cliffy!!! I know it's evil considering how long it takes me to update... But if more reviews came I might jsut be motivated to update sooner! You will never know... Well please review and tell me how I did! Till next time!**

P.S You all are probably wondering what happened to the woman Shigure was sleeping with... Well she is still sitting there in his office freezing to death waiting for him to come back...


	13. Forced

**Sarah: Sorry it took a very long time for me to update this story. But writing this chapter was really hard because its so dark and scary. -shudders- Please read and review! **

* * *

"Where is Hatori!?" Akito retched on the small veranda of Sohma house. Women huddled around him on all sides and many more were sent to find Hatori, one of the women found Hatori shutting his cell phone off and sliding it into the pocket of his white coat.

"Sohma Hatori-san," the woman called bowing her head in Hatori's direction. "Please Sohma-san; Akito is having another one of his episodes."

"I'm on my way." Hatori replied waving the woman off and slowly approaching Akito's quarters. He kept a sharp eye out for any signs of Tohru. He stealthily peaked into opened doors and dark crevices around the Sohma residence. He finally approached Akito's segment of the house and stared down at the retching figure strewn upon the floor.

"You saw it coming didn't you? But you persisted anyways," Hatori boldly stated. He knew that Tohru was definitely in this house. But where?

"How… dare you," Akito brought himself to his feet and slapped Hatori fully on the face, causing him to fall backwards. Hatori tenderly rubbed his red cheek and went back to where Akito was lying silent on the floor.

"It's what you deserve. How dare you throw insults at me in my presence. You and all the others will pay. Trust me, soon enough you will all pay." Akito shot a glare straight from his black, stone heart through his gleaming onyx eyes.

* * *

Yuki had sprinted down three blocks in the city of Tokyo and back again. Breathless, he met up with his friends and looked across of each of their faces, looking for a sign of hope that they had found Tohru. Everyone's face looked sullen and distraught, nope they didn't find her.

"Well, anyone?" Yuki breathed heavily.

"We've looked all over the city at least three times," Arisa said trying to hide her emotions from everyone else. Kyo came behind her and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"We are going to find her," Kyo said determined. "We have to."

Hana closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of many things but this was ranked number one on her short list of terrors. She has been through all of the nightmares, seen almost everything that could've happened to Tohru. It just made Hana more protective. How could she have let this happen? Why wasn't she there? It was her fault, if she didn't have people go inside one at a time into her tent. This would have never happened. Tohru would have been safe inside, under Hana's protective watch. Saki's eyes immediately flashed open allowing everyone to see her purple gaze.

"What is it Hana?" Arisa looked at her friend with hope.

"Tohru has been suppressed by something, or someone, that doesn't believe in hope. This person wants to destroy Tohru because she is guarding something special. She is what's keeping this person from achieving supreme dominance over everyone and everything. This person seeks to destroy all things that would block this goal, things like hope, love and believing. He is ripping at her soul, trying to pry every drop of happiness from her. Tohru is going to die." Hana finished in grave seriousness. Rain began to pour down from the sky. It was like the angels were crying at the psychic's prophecy.

"NO! What's the thing? Who's the person? Please tell me I need to find Tohru! Please I need her. I love her!" Yuki shouted out. "Please." The rain soaked through his shirt and dripped from his silver hair. Yuki was so close to coming to tears but held strong. He needed to know Tohru was safe to become at peace with himself.

Kyo was shivering in the pouring rain. He stared at nothing in particular and his eyes widened at what was being told. Shigure came into view and walked over to the group of teenagers.

"Any luck?" he asked knowing full well that they weren't making any progress. "Kyo? Are you alright?"

Everyone turned to look at Kyo. His face was a chalky white and his auburn hair lost its shine and matted across his eyes. After a moment of recuperating, he finally spoke.

"I know where Tohru is." He gulped and continued. "I've been there before."

* * *

"I have nothing to prescribe to you this time. This came upon itself on its own." Hatori said dryly. Akito sat upright after another one of his convulsions.

"I don't want you to prescribe anything to me!" Akito shot at his doctor quickly. He made a suspicious glance then smiled. "Do you know what I could do to you at any given time?" Akito responded with a smile. "I could hurt you very badly." Hatori kneeled down on the mat in front of his so called master.

"Is this about Kana, Hatori?" Akito asked adjusting his robes so they hung loosely from his frail shoulders. "Don't you realize you're mine? I couldn't give you to someone else."

Hatori remained silent, trying to control his anger towards Akito. Akito smirked.

"Don't try to hide it. I already know how upset you are about it. I can feel what you feel. And what you are emitting to me right now is not very pleasant. I think I have to teach you a lesson." Akito rose from his position on the floor.

"Doesn't it hurt when you know someone you love is being hurt? That's how I feel about all of you in the Juunishi, when you go off and love someone else, how am I supposed to feel?" Akito's voice rose as he approached Hatori. He leaned down and grabbed Hatori's tie and started playing with it.

"Doesn't it pain you to know that your happiness is being taken away?" Hatori's eyes widened. He immediately jumped up leaving Akito kneeling on the floor.

"Where is she? What are you doing to her? What has she got to do with you?" Hatori shouted.

"Hatori that's not appropriate behavior to be showing in front of your creator. Now sit." Akito curled his bony fingers around Hatori's shoulders and squeezed, causing him to fall hard onto his knees.

"Didn't I tell you that it hurts when someone is taking away your happiness? Well…" Akito leaned down to Hatori's ear. "She's taking away mine."

* * *

"I know where she is now as well. It all makes sense. I never thought it could actually happen…" Yuki muttered to himself. Arisa and Hana exchanged worried glances with each other and looked back at the boys. Simultaneously, their eyes rose to meet the awaiting search party.

"She's at Sohma House." Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. The look on Kyo, Yuki and Shigure's faces was grim, they knew how strong Akito could be. They knew he had the willpower to kill.

"He's probably going to kill her. He lied. She got to close to us. Tohru outsmarted him. He never believed there was a person out there that could possess as much kindness and compassion. She bested our oppressor." Shigure said sticking his wet arms beneath the folds of his kimono.

"So he is going to kill her for ruining his plan?" Arisa stepped in not really knowing what they were talking about.

"That's a good possibility. But knowing him, he is going to find a way to torture us… using Tohru against us." Shigure answered. Obviously no one cared if they let the secret slide anymore. This was much more important.

"I'd rather her have her memories erased then have her killed. That way we could learn to love each other again…" Yuki whispered to himself.

"Because that's the kind of person she is…" Kyo tried to finish his statement but found it was a lot harder to talk while choking back what you are feeling.

"She'll love you no matter who you are..." Arisa said, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks into her blonde hair.

"No matter what you've done she'll find a way to help you..." Saki said letting a tear slide out of her deep purple eyes.

"She'll end up saving you." Shigure said putting his head down in reverence.

* * *

Tohru's eyes slowly slid open. She blinked a few times and finally noticed the dull pain all over her body. Wincing at every movement she made, she tried to adjust how she was sitting. She looked up and saw a glowing figure approaching her.

"M-mom?" Tohru managed to whisper. "Is it really you?" the figure knelt down beside her and a tear slid down her face.

"Tohru, you're hurt," the figure whispered. She reached up for the chains that bound her daughter but her slender fingers passed through without any resistance.

"I let you down honey."

"Oh no! Mom of course you didn't this was my fault! Please don't blame yourself!" Tohru begged for her mother to stop putting the situation on her ethereal shoulders.

Her mother smiled before allowing all of the tears to spill from her eyes. "You are the one that is hurt more badly than I am and you still find a reason to blame yourself. You're so strong Tohru." Her mother tried to crack a small smile in between her quiet sobbing.

"Mom, am I going to die?" Tohru brought her sad eyes up to her mother's.

"Tohru it is impossible for me to know. But you need to prove to everyone that your time here on earth was not a waste. I'm sure you've already have, but…" Tohru's mother stopped speaking for a moment and attempted tracing Tohru's cheek. "Be yourself, love everything around you, don't judge and share your compassion. That's all the advice I can give you. I couldn't possibly tell what your future holds. But know this, I will always love you." The image of Tohru's mother slowly began to fade away.

"Mom wait! Please I love you!" Tohru called after her mother to no avail.

"Be safe…" the voice lingered for two seconds longer and then Tohru was left alone in total silence. Someone creaked open the door.

"Akito?" Tohru whispered in fear. "Weren't you hurt?"

Akito refused to answer her and went to untie the chains tying Tohru to the wall. The room went dark. Akito lifted Tohru's limp body off of the ground. Tohru then felt herself land on something soft. Akito appeared over her.

"I wouldn't be worrying about how hurt I am. I would think you should be worrying about what I am going to do to you. The pain you'll feel, your life disappearing before your eyes… your hope and happiness shrinking away." Akito looked at her and undid every rope that tied down her hands and feet. He wanted her to struggle.

* * *

"She's in this house isn't she?" Hatori asked forcibly. Akito smiled.

"Hatori you seem to be very protective over this little wench. You wouldn't be in love with her would you?" Akito said staring at the ceiling. Hatori felt his breath hang in the air in front of him.

"Since when do you care? All of the Juunishi loves her. She is defeating the hold you have over us. You won't win." Hatori dodged the question easily.

"Hmm… Hatori you've changed. I don't like it. You used to be so closed up. You were never this defiant. Has she changed you?" Hatori thought back to the time when they met in the park and she instantly reminded him of Kana. She reminded him that winter did turn into spring. His heart wasn't just some endless void. Tohru showed him that he could confide his problems in other people. She reminded him that all people weren't the same.

"Yes. She has changed all of us. We aren't afraid of you anymore." Akito turned over on his side and smiled at Hatori.

"And what will happen, when she's gone?" Akito's eyes turned crazy. He laughed, just plain laughed. Hatori froze. He just sealed her fate. He needed to find her now.

* * *

"Where is Sohma House anyways?" Arisa asked as they piled into Shigure's car.

"Well it isn't really in a place. It's just there. Only secluded members of the Sohma family know where it resides." Shigure answered. "But as a rough estimate. It's at least on the other side of the city."

"How will we make it in time?" Arisa asked again. Kyo grabbed Arisa's hand. Signaling her to stop asking questions and just believe that Tohru would be alright.

"He's transferring his pain to her," Hana said amidst the short silence. "He is trying to switch places."

"How is that possible?" Yuki asked worried sick. His face was paler than usual and he hasn't eaten since he found out Tohru was missing.

"Think. What is a girl's worst fear?" she directed her attention to Arisa who immediately came upon the answer.

"No," Arisa choked as she began to cry uncontrollably. "He can't be. Not to Tohru, she doesn't deserve it."

"What?" Shigure looked in the rearview mirror to the hyperventilating girl.

"He's raping her," Yuki whispered to Shigure. He remembered stories that Haru told him when Rin was mysteriously admitted into the hospital. With that Shigure stepped on the gas, hoping beyond hope that they would find Tohru.

* * *

**Sarah; I jsut read through it again... OMG I cant believe how scary I made this chapter... I'm creeping my self out. So what is Tohru's fate? Find out next chapter. Please review!!! Thank you very much for reading!**


	14. Dark Auras

**Sarah: Wow it has been quite awhile. This chapter took forever to right... it is so long I can't believe it. Well this I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review!**

**And yes I understand that I am missing some of the Juunishi members. I did it on purpose.**

* * *

Akito took hold of Tohru's bloody sandals and ripped them off of her feet. He climbed over her and straddled her waist. Tohru's eyes widened in realization. For such a fragile body, Akito's weight suppressed her body. It was as if she could feel off of the hatred and sadness crushing her.

"Why?" Tohru murmured through her frail mouth. "Why does it bother you so much for others to be happy?"

Akito silently took out his blade and placed it on the floor beside him. "Because, then there is no room for loving me. Now stop talking I need to finish this before anyone finds you."

Covering Tohru's mouth with one of his pale and icy hands, Akito ripped open her shirt with the other. With one fierce lash, Akito wrenched Tohru's bra off of her chest. Tohru tried to scream but she was engulfed in fear. Akito's nails dug deep into the corners of her mouth causing her pain. He grabbed for the knife and positioned it over her heart.

It was then Tohru came to a conclusion. Akito wasn't going to rape her… he was going to carve out her heart.

**Kagura**

Kagura was putting her belongings into her teddy bear backpack. "Mom, I'm going out for a walk in the park!" Kagura slipped the tiny bag over her thin shoulders and straightened out her sundress. She slid open the door of her apartment in Sohma house and stepped onto the wooden porch. She began to step down onto the ground and prepared her journey to the park. Kagura glanced back at the Sohma gates and hummed to herself.

"The sky looked so pretty the morning," she said to herself. "I hope it doesn't start raining like it was last night." The tap of her flip flops mended into a melodious beat of the heavy wind whisking itself through the trees.

Kagura came up to a street corner and awaited the crossing light to turn green. Different city people pressed in around her, hoping not to get to close to any men, Kagura begged the indicator to turn green. Eventually everyone began to move and she crossed the street into the park in no time at all. Reaching down into a bed of flowers Kagura began to arrange a bouquet. Kagura's eyes widened. She felt a strange clutch at her heart, like it was being pierced right through with. The Spirit of the Boar was thrashing about. Kagura fell to the ground crying out in pain. An image of Akito crossed her mind, and then darkness took her.

**Momiji**

Picking up the torn picture of his family, Momiji positioned all of the pieces to align correctly. He reached over for the scotch tape and began to attach the pictures to the bright colored construction paper.

"I love art projects! I want Tohru to do one with me the next time I visit. Oh that's exciting! I can't wait to ask her!" Momiji said laughing. He continued to paste different kinds of pictures together.

"There, all finished," Momiji marveled over his artwork and made different kinds of confusing looks. He shrugged and went to hang the collage up on the wall right by his bed.

"Perfect." Momiji jumped off of the bed and gleamed at his room with the new touch he had just added. Momiji crouched by his bed and lifted up the bed skirt. Lingering beneath his bed, Momiji slowly dragged a black case.

"Momma, Daddy, and Momo," he introduced. "Welcome to the violin majestic of yours truly, Momiji Sohma." Bending down he took a slight bow and reached for his violin and bow. Classical music flowed out of the strings Momiji rubbed ever so precisely with the bow. He closed his eyes thinking of Tohru. Suddenly, the peaceful music stopped abruptly. All of the color in Momiji's face drained. Momiji fell hard onto his knees and clutched at his chest. Such pain in his heart, it felt like a loved one was being mercilessly taken away from him. Something was tearing his happiness away. There was a crack as Momiji hit the ground senseless and tears rolled silently down his cheeks, lying beside him were the damaged violin and snapped bow.

**Hatsuharu**

A raindrop slid its way down the back of his neck. His black and white hair matted upon the top of his head. Groaning in annoyance, Haru Sohma tried to calculate the distance between where he was standing and the hospital. He unzipped the leather jacket he was wearing and slid the bouquet of blood red roses beneath it.

"You're the last thing I have to protect, please don't give out on me," Haru closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and resumed his trudge through the city to the hospital. He was debating on whether to go to Shigure-sensei's house before the hospital, but thought better of it. Rin either sleeps, thrashes, and/or ignores the hell out of you if you don't go visit at precisely the right time.

"Why the hell is it raining so hard?" Haru squinted as he tried to stare at the gray colorless sky, only succeeding in getting his face soaked. He was in a bad mood as it was, this was going to throw him off the edge. But, Haru remembered to keep his cool. No use going black on a visit to see the love—. Burning erupted all over his chest at the thought. Wincing in pain and clawing at his chest, Hatsuharu felt himself go into his black stage. He was being laughed at.

"Stupid!"

Haru turned around looking for the source of the voice.

"Dumb cow!"

He swiveled around again trying to see who had the nerve to disturb him when he was unstable. Then he realized, the voices were coming from his own mind.

"I'm not dumb! Get your ass over here if you think you're so tough!" Taking the roses along with his other clenched fist, Haru tried to silence the loud torments growing inside his mind. Then it stopped. A searing pain swarmed his heart and his body fell limp into the lobby of the hospital. The roses scattering onto the ground. One fiery petal grazing Haru's cheek, before he was swarmed by nurses and doctors.

**Ayame**

Ayame was working preorder shift. Meaning that he was busily threading together a beautiful wedding dress. In the backroom. No spotlight. Mine was working the register, accommodating a happy couple with a set of lingerie. From last night through the day, he has been wondering about the unsettling dreams he has been having. But he shook it off. Don't let some dream destroy your disposition.

"I wonder if Tohru would wear a wedding dress like this," Ayame said finishing his thread work. The dress was a strapless, shimmering gown that reached the floor. Simple on Ayame's part but beautiful nonetheless. It was so intricate but then it wasn't. There was little embroidery yet there was so much the dress said. It made a statement. You were drawn to it. There was a certain wonder to the way it gleamed in the light. No matter what perspective you looked at it, you fell in love.

Just like Tohru.

He set the needle down onto the table and braided his hair over his shoulder to get it out of the way. Since he hadn't succeeded in the category much, Ayame spent most of his time nowadays worrying over Yuki's welfare and love life. He knew Tohru was the missing element. She proved to him and everyone else that everybody had the right to love.

Ayame began to cough. Memories raced through his mind and intense fear and protectiveness coated his body. Using all of the strength he possessed, Ayame tried to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. But with an invisible blow to his chest, Ayame fell to the ground, his tears hidden beneath the folds of the wedding dress.

**Kisa and Hiro**

Kisa yawned and put her head on Hiro's shoulder. They were watching a random anime on TV. Hiro tensed his muscles at Kisa's touch. She had that effect on him. Hiro has loved her for so long.

"Kisa, are you okay?" he tried to spark conversation.

"Yes," Kisa shed a soft smile and grazed her fingers across the warm carpet beneath her.

"I love you," Hiro smiled back and reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers through hers. Kisa one of her moods

"Ow! It hurts! Stop it! Hiro help!" Kisa clutched at her head and attempted to stand up. Hiro tried to ignore the throbbing he felt in his heart. Kisa stumbled and fell to the ground. Hiro reached out to touch her and she writhed in pain. Hiro's heart jumped inside his chest. He winced and turned away, coughing and spitting up blood. He fell backwards and closed his eyes. The tiniest bit of blood trickled out of his mouth.

Kisa stared in disbelief at was happening, she stood up again, only to feel dizzy and pain spun out from her chest through her entire body. She felt her brain shutting down and swayed from side to side. Reaching out to Hiro, she stumbled and Kisa fell onto Hiro her left hand limp in his right.

**Rin**

Dark eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Various tubes and machines were attached to Rin and made concentrating difficult. She was going through her one of her "episodes".

"Things seem more dreary than usual," she muttered, clearly upset. Rin smiled into the gray clouds. "Just as the world is… depressing and full of hate," she sighed again. The pale skin of her arm revealed the fresh lacerations of her most recent encounter with "god". 'More like and unstable and emotional wreck.' Rin thought to herself shaking her head in disgust. She hated family, they didn't do anything but betray her, disappoint her, and forsake her.

But something proved to Rin that all the people present in life weren't just there to throw you to the ground.

It was her.

Every single time Rin had pushed her away, she just kept coming back. No anger or vengeance either. Just plain good intention. She reminded her of Haru. Always calm, and willing to care. These were the only two people that ever _seemed_ to care about Rin.

Tohru was her release.

With that final thought an emergency buzzer rang calling doctors and various nurses to Rin's bedside. She had fallen into violent seizures. All with a soft smile on her face.

**Hatori**

Hatori fell at Hatori's feet shuddering. His muscles wouldn't obey him. Akito smirked. "Now that really is pathetic. You of all people, I thought, would have seen this coming way before the symptoms took hold of you."

Hatori looked up at the blurry figure before him. "What are you doing?" he softly whispered.

"The minute she dies it will all be over, trust me." Akito knelt down beside Hatori slowly stroking his hair. Hatori fell into Akito's lap unconscious. Akito laughed and stood at the beaten down doctor. 'So close.' He thought maliciously.

**Shigure**

"Hurry," Shigure along with the other teens leapt out of the car. "We need to find her soon." The throbbing of his heart told him one thing and his thoughts told him another.

Arisa and Hana followed behind, not sure of their surroundings. "Where are we going?" Arisa asked blindly. The rain made the ground slippery and unsure.

"Follow me!" Yuki and Kyo said simultaneously.

A burning filled Shigure's throat. Darkness and doubt clouded his thoughts. He knew what was happening but he had to push through it. He abruptly stopped running. Wincing in pain he felt something being torn away from the sinew in his heart.

"I can feel her, she's close," Hana closed her glazed eyes and continued to run behind Yuki and Kyo. Arisa felt a muscle in her jaw tic.

"Where's Shigure?" She asked stopping her sprint. Kyo painfully turned around and put pressure on the sides of his head. Something's happening to him that's happening to us.

Shigure vomited in a nearby brush. Falling to his knees, he felt his veins throb with hatred. Falling into the wet leaves, he slipped into a dangerous, dark sleep.

"Hope is being torn away from him. Tohru has sewn hope into the souls of the people she has touched. Whatever this person is doing to Tohru, is tearing the emotions out of his soul." Hana said urging them to keep going.

**Kyo**

Kyo could feel the muscles of his body tense as he approached the house. The darkness and despair that emitted from behind the walls could change you for life. His past memories and faults leaked into his mind covering his thoughts. Just the thought of Akito made his bones break. Suddenly, his left wrist stung with pain. He glanced down at his arm while he was running and swathe beads of his bracelet pressing into his skin. With one last constriction, Kyo stopped running and brought his arm into his stomach, holding on for dear life.

Feeling dizzy made it difficult to run… especially in the rain. Kyo attempted to blink it off but the sensation would not go away.

"Shit," Kyo muttered to himself, feeling static waves pulse through his brain. From auburn to a deep purple, he could feel his eyes change color to color. The blood was trying to circulate through his arm but the bracelet was growing tighter and tighter. When the main house came into view, black washed over him. Kyo's bronze colored skin was now abnormally white.

"Kyo?" Arisa stopped running. She felt a lump of something fall at her feet. She wasn't accustomed to forest darkness, only the city street lights. Kneeling down to check him out, Arisa called to Hana and Yuki who had disappeared into the foggy shadows.

"Kyo's down! Keep going and find Tohru!" Arisa checked out Kyo's vitals and noticed his purple eyes. For the first time in seven years, Arisa was afraid.

**Yuki**

"Come on we don't have time to stop!" Hana called in front of Yuki. "We need to find Tohru preferably before she's dead!"

Yuki looked between the two parties of people. Wincing at the pain that panged throughout his body, Yuki ran on. The dark aura that surrounded the house reminded him of his abusive past. He shuddered. The rain sounded the death toll. He needed to hurry. Tohru's death only meant prolonged suffering. Yuki didn't think he would be able to take it.

"Here! I feel her waves. She's close… and in terrible fear." Hana and Yuki ran neck and neck with each other. Yuki leapt over the wooden railing of the porch on the building, the lightning shown upon an open door. Inside, two figures sat motionless.

Yuki caught the aura and slowed his pace. Hana raced in front of him.

"Ms. Hanajima don't!" Yuki reached out to stop her. But the minute Saki passed the open door way, she fell to the ground, senseless. He sprinted by the room and behind him heard the awful laughter of Akito in the mist. Hate and rage constricted his throat. The pain that coursed through his veins was unbearable and his vision became cloudy.

_"Come and see what will happen to her…"_

A cold voice whispered in the wind. Yuki ran to the central part of the main housing… He knew well enough where he was going. He had been tortured there throughout his childhood. Suddenly, a cold darkness washed through him. Yuki burst through the small room and his breath caught. Inside the room were Tohru, with Akito on top of her. Akito held a knife to her throat. Yuki's eyes widened.

Yuki's throat constricted around the words he was screaming in his head. He reached out is hand and attempted to walk forward, but his feet were frozen in place.

"Stop…" Yuki whispered. He fell to his knees in agony, fighting off unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Akito snickering… and walking towards him.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think?! What will happen to Yuki and Tohru and the rest of the Juunishi? Find out in the next and final chapter of Revenge of the King!!! Please review!**


	15. An Apparition

**Sarah: I'm BACK. Oh my fricking lord I'm not going to even try to come up with an excuse about why I haven't updated this story in so long. Well here it is. Not quite over yet. I hope you all haven't died as well.... Leave me a review and let me know you are still reading so I can add the last chapter!**

* * *

"Where the hell is she you bastard?" Yuki cried wincing. Akito continued to smirk and walk closer.

"Oh Yuki, darling. What ever are you talking about?" he replied. His smirk grew to a full out grin.

Yuki winced and grabbed at his chest. He gasped in short breaths choking back tears. "You know what I mean… You son of a bitch!" He grunted in pain. Akito was upon Yuki at this point, only an arm's length away.

"Now, now Yuki-chan, that's not very nice." Akito kicked Yuki to the ground. "You should really learned to respect your superiors!" He placed his foot on the side of Yuki's face, driving his skull onto the cold wooden floor.

"And why do you care so much?! HUH? Tell me. She's ugly, ignorant, and very, very naïve." Akito held the dagger in his hand.

Yuki's tears evaporated to rage. "Shutup. Shutup. SHUTUP!" He thrashed Akito off balance and knocked him to the floor. Yuki placed his hands on the thin fabric of Akito's kimono.

Akito drifted his gaze down at the pale hands clenching the lavender fabric. "Get… your… disgusting hands… OFF ME." Akito through Yuki backwards with unexpected force. He then leaped upon Yuki quickly and placed the knife beneath his throat.

"You will regret your actions."

And with that, Akito slammed the back of Yuki's head with the handle of the knife; knocking him unconscious.

As Yuki entered a state of… the supernatural. He awoke amidst clouds of liquid silver and stars. "What is this place?" His voice echoed into the nothingness.

"Hello Sohma-kun." A voice whispered past his left side. Yuki remained very quiet. He glanced from side to side. All he saw was the silvery abyss all around him.

"Yuki, when someone says hello, it is usually expected that you say hello back…" The phantom voice echoed through.

"H-hello…?" Yuki squeaked. A shape began materializing in front of him.

"Well that's a start," the voice answered. A woman with long auburn hair appeared. She was wearing some makeup and dressed in regular work clothes, a normal woman. Except, her abdomen was covered in dried blood. She was stunningly beautiful and mysterious. She was also eerily familiar… It couldn't be.

"My name is Kyoko. Kyoko Honda. Tohru's mommy." The woman smiled at him. Yuki couldn't stop staring at her bloody attire. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know, we all don't get to choose how we die." She stretched the shirt in front of her. "It's a shame that we look this way." Her eyes glazed over staring into some other dimension. "I would still do anything to be with my baby.

"It never crossed my mind that you would," Yuki replied back, still astounded by the serenity of this place. "I need to go back. I need to save am I doing here?!"

And then he began to think. His eyes widened in horror, "I'm, I'm not dead am I?"

Kyoko' eyes narrowed. "No, you aren't." She walked closer towards him. "My beautiful, innocent child is being harmed. And I can do nothing." She bowed her head.

"I LOVE HER. I will save her. I promise." Yuki announced with determination. Tohru's mother raised her head slowly looking into his eyes.

"I guess the reason I came to you was to tell you that Tohru is stronger than she appears. She talks to me often you see. It is most often about you. She will not die without you."

The apparition of Kyoko Honda began to fade. Yuki instinctively reached out for her. "She loves you…" A stifled whisper grazed his cheek as two tears fell upon his cold hands.

* * *

**Sarah: Again I don't think I even have the right to beg for forgiveness. Leave a review to let me know you are alive. I'll upload the last chapter once I know you are still reading! Thanks. MUCHO LOVE to those who've stuck with me!**


	16. Useless Or Not

**Sarah: So I've had a change of heart. This will not be the last chapter because I've been thinking of some new ideas. So Revenge of the King will be extended a few chapters! Yay! That's for me not being active for like years. So there you go guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki woke up slowly. His vision was clouded and his head was throbbing. The room was dark and smelled faintly of tea. Seeing double was beginning to get on his nerves. There was a figure sitting a few yards away from him. As his eyesight cleared, he could make out small features in the dim lit room.

Ahead of him was a person sitting with hands behind their back. Whoever it was, he or she was dressed in traditional Japanese style. Yuki crawled closer to the person in the middle of the room. As he drew near, he could identify more features. The kimono was intricately designed, obviously very expensive. The hands were tied behind the back and duct tape stretched over the mouth. The soft, chocolate hair was tied up with embellished jewels and fell limp around the pale face. Innocent eyes slowly fluttered awake.

Tohru never looked more horrifyingly beautiful.

"Tohru!" Yuki exclaimed amidst the quiet. His voice echoed against the walls. Her eyes began to well up. With the duct tape she couldn't say anything. But those eyes, her fierce eyes spoke the world.

"I'm here to save you." Yuki announced taking her face into his hands and wiping the tears away. He turned to her backside to begin untying the knots that held her hands in place. As he took the ropes into his own hands, sharp nails dug themselves into his neck.

Yuki yelped in pain. He grabbed at the hand whose grip only tightened with the struggle. "How dare you place your filthy hands upon my prize. I even worked so hard to make her bearable to look at." With one quick movement, Yuki was tossed aside. Akito knelt behind Tohru, sickly stroking her hair.

Yuki swiftly rose to his feet. He made his way towards Akito but was thrown back. Akito examined his fingernails. "Do you really think you could overcome me? I am your god you putrid rat. I have all control over you as I please. I think you should take a seat!"

Akito moved his hand and Yuki was thrust toward Tohru. He was within arm's reach. Yuki reached out to her. As soon as his fingers neared her face, Akito sent him flying back into the darkness. Yuki was pinned down to the floor.

"Now, now, make yourself comfortable. Enjoy! Oh dear, it would be horribly inconvenient if you went unconscious at this moment. I really do want you to witness what I'm going to do. So please, if you will, try and stay awake." Akito snickered at his sarcasm.

Yuki had hit his head very hard against the cold wooden floor. It was hard to focus his eyes.

Akito ripped the tape from Tohru's mouth. She winced. Akito smiled at her. "Now, you ugly bitch. I want you to scream for Yuki. Could you do that please?"

At that moment, Tohru found a determination within herself that made her do something that she would never do to any other human being on the planet. She spit at Akito's face.

"Tch…" Akito wiped the saliva off of his face with the sleeve of his kimono. He then slapped her across the face. "Fine, you miserable child. We will do this the more painful way."

"Don't touch her! I won't let you!" Yuki kept trying to get to his feet, but some force was keeping him pinned to the ground. Helpless.

Akito drew the dagger out of his kimono sleeve. He pushed Tohru to the ground on top of her tied hands. He looked right into her face and began to untie her kimono. "This is the price you pay for delving into our secrets. This is what happens when my playthings' attentions are diverted. This is what happens when you know too much. This time your heart is mine." Now tears streamed down Tohru's face. She was scared. No. She was terrified. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and tried to control the sobs that escaped her mouth.

"Hear that Yuki? You can't do anything about this! This is your punishment for breaking away from me. Don't you wish you made a better decision?" Akito cackled.

Akito brushed the hair off of Tohru's pale face. "Don't look at me like that. Like you can help me. None of this would have happened if you didn't meddle into this family. Your kind words don't reach these ears."

Tohru's heart rate began to increase again. "I-I'm not going to pretend to understand this. But I do need you to hear something. I don't care what you intend to do with me and I don't even care if you listen. But I do need to say it and I do need you to hear it!" Tohru's eyes were fierce. Akito pressed his cheek up against hers. It was ice cold.

"All right wench, I'm listening."

Yuki's breath slowed into rasps. It was getting harder to breathe. And he couldn't do anything. The spirit within him seemed to thrash so hard within him. His ribs hurt. He was useless. Against his will. That goddamn spirit obeys the god no matter what. Angry tears stung at his inner eyes. He looked up at Akito and watched as he terrorized Tohru's small body. Rage spilled over his him. As soon as he blinked his eyes, he heard Akito shriek.

Slapping, beating, scratching, hurting. Tohru's tears and cries filled the room. Akito was sent into a frenzy. He put the knife up against her throat. "How dare you." He seethed. "You will regret those words."

He stopped abruptly.

"Wait a moment.' Akito rose to his feet and dropped his knife, narrowly missing Tohru's face. He approached Yuki.

"Actually, there is something you can do about this, you know." Akito stroked Yuki's silver hair. He then grabbed it and dragged Yuki to where to Tohru lay motionless.

"Don't even try and tell me for a minute that you are just going to let us go!" Yuki yelled back.

"WRONG!" Akito half screamed half cackled.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Oh my dear little rat. You are going to kill her."

* * *

**Sarah: What will happen next? Leave a review and motivate me to get the next chapters up! Love you all!!!**


End file.
